The Family Tree
by The Legendary Zero
Summary: After the events of Mt.Hakurei, the group wanders into a nearby village and discovers a weak and dying Bankotsu. They chose to save his life so he could lead them to Naraku, but will he ultimately change his ways and become a member of the group? SanXBan
1. Generations

**The Family Tree-Ch.1-Generations**

**Genre:Romance/Adventure**

**Rated:T for language and violence(suggestive themes also)**

**Reviews:Hope so :P**

**Summary: Two names on the family tree, and this is their tale. When Inuyasha and the rest discover Bankotsu, weak and dying, they rescue him to help find Naraku. Only they could get more than that as one taijiya will soon find out...**

This is my first story. I hope you enjoy it.

Please note that I would like real reviews on this serial and that this is not an AU like the begining may lead you to believe. The main characters come into play soon enough.

In our era, heroes and knights don't exist. Stories of old are forgotten and lost. Many do not care what happened before, how the story of their generations came. In these days, noone does. In a house near a shrine with a towering oak tree, there is one girl who, since she was little, asked about the enormous family tree she was fascinated with.

She saw all the finely written names shone out with history that begged to be known. The family tree was hung on the wall in the upstairs hallway. Sakura would always gaze at the massive tree that stretched from floor to ceiling. She had a legendary bloodline that traced all the way to the Feudal Era, as she was told by her father and mother who were indeed proud.

Sakura was going downstairs before her date with Hojo. Everyone at school knew he had finally given up on Kagome and tried someone new. She was nervous though, it was only her second date and she hadn't even held his hand last time. Boy was she in trouble...

Her eye caught once again on the enormous family tree. She had asked about the stories passed down, but her father and mother only didn't know one. She didn't know why the most important chapter of the story wouldn't be passed down.

The tree had thinned out at one point, so thin that only three joined left and right. One was "Kohaku" as a brother to "Sango", the other looked like "ko", though there was a hole at the top and bottom so it must not have been the whole name.

Ever since she was nine she had always stared at the spot, wondering "What happened here?" Sakura would give anything just to know. The story looked like a tale of a knight and a damosel, or maybe a hero meeting a woman, sometimes she even played with the notion it was vice-versa.

Of course, she knew she was being childish to think of it. Something she would never know seemed like anything to her, though it was probably a boring tale.

But even though the story was not told to her, it was there unknown to her. This is the tale that will be told in good time throughout the generations once again...

**WIND SCAR!**

The Wind Scar ripped open a hole in the demons defenses. Inuyasha sheathed his blade and ran straight into the fray, using his claws to tear demons into strips. Sango was using her katana to defeat a large youkai with three horns on its head with a humanoid body. She sliced the arm and before the demon could scream, then she jumped up and made a sloppy decapatation, spraying her body over with blood. She grabbed her boomerang and joined Inuyasha inside the demon lines. There were youkai on all sides, but they fell easily to Sango's Hiraikotsu and Inuyasha's Iron Reaver.

Kagome fired an arrow straight into the eyes of one of the leading demons. The large beast was followed by a large section of youkai in the cramped forest. The demon gave a earsplitting scream of pain as the Sacred Arrow ripped into his stomach and destroyed his body. Kagome jumped back and readied three arrows at the same time. She fired and two of them hit small demons. She suddenly heard a snarl from behind as an enormous demon barred its fangs. The youkai took a swipe, but it stopped suddenly as its body erupted in a blue flame. Behind the fires, Miroku held scraps of paper no doubt used to seal the demon.

Kirara with Shippo riding aboard tore a demon to pieces with its teeth and claw while Shippo used his Fox Fire to keep weak demons away. Inuyasha and Sango were still trapped in the flow of the demons, but they were making very good progress. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to make one demon two as it cut through the wall of youkai and returned, hitting at least 20 marks this way. Inuyasha's Iron Reaver was unstopabble as it cut through any demon who got close. Of course, Inuyasha could have used his Tetsuiga, but he feared he would hit one of his friends battling outside the walls of demons.

One demon with a large head and with a tiny serpentile body to support its flying form swooped down and buried its fang into Sango's shoulder. Fortunately, the fang had barely gotten through her armor and it had impaled itself on her sword by mistake when Sango had swung out wildly.

"Inuyasha!",Sango called,"Its too dangerous here, we need to get out and fight them from outside!". Inuyasha hesitantly nodded and used his Tetseiga to slash wildly to his left. Sango joined him and held her Hirakotsu in one hand to chop up oncoming demons. When enough were killed so they could get out, Sango found herself face to face with Kagome holding up an arrow. "Sango! Get down!". Sango immediantly obeyed as Kagome let loose her sacred arrow right into the face of a serpentile demon shooting beams out of its enormous eye.

At long last the demons fled when their numbers came to less than 20, knowing they were beaten.

And with that the demon onslaught ended. "Keh, took long enough",muttered Inuyasha, withdrawing his Tetseiga. They had been ambushed by Kagura and a large horde of demons. Kagura had fled when the numbers thinned on the demon side.

It was nighttime at that point outside Mt.Hakurei. Naraku had just been reincarnated and had killed Kikyo. In the next half-hour Inuyasha was gone to continue his search for the second time dead priestess. Kagome sighed unhappily and sat on the ground away from Sango and Miroku. Shippo and Kirara were already falling asleep, as being attacked by demons and having the anti-demon aura of Hakurei can do that to you.

"Well im not gonna take this anymore!",said Kagome in a naively determined voice,"I'm going to find that Inuyasha and when I do...". And search then she did as she headed towards the woods

"Kagome wait, you can't just go in search of him at night in the dark woods",said Sango. Too late, the young miko(she is a miko right?im no good with these words..)had already disapeared from view.

"Miroku shouldn't we go after her?"

Miroku sighed and said,"and do what, drag her back? The demons that weren't even Kagura's have been slayed here, the only thing I fear for Kagome is how she takes Inuyasha's split feelings for her and Kikyo."

But Miroku didn't stop there,"Listen Sango, there is a matter I have been wishing to speak to you about...in regard of the wedding we had set".

It was as though Miroku's fist clenched her heart."Well what about it?",said Sango uncertainly. Miroku sat for about a minute thinking on the grassy forest floor. When he made up his mind, his eyes were grim as he looked Sango in the eye.

"I do not think we can carry on like this."

Miroku's hold was tightening on her heart as she stuttered,"W-What?"

"Sango I do love you, but I know I may not be able to stay committed because I always find myself asking women to bear my children and-"

"But surely you can control that..if you tried".

Miroku shook his head grimly,"There is another reason I have been thinking of lately, even in Mt. Hakurei when you were injured. My children will have the burden of the Wind Tunnel if Naraku is not killed. Naraku has been evading us for a very long time Sango, and it might be he's too slippery to catch."

"We will find Naraku and kill him Miroku, don't do this to me, please..."The hand was now holding so hard onto her being it felt like it would burst.

"Sango we cannot carry on like this, but if Naraku is ever killed, we can continue where we left off, but for now its safer if we do not keep going like this now. I had to tell you how I felt. Im sorry."

And with that the hand gave one almighty squeeze and her heart broke into pieces.

Its barely even 2 pages, and I know its short, but if I can get five reviews, ill continue and never ask for reviews again. Btw you might wanna review, next chappie is a hot-springs scenario with Bankotsu introduced.

**IMPORTANT:I am afraid I have read many good SangoXBankotsu's and some of them almost influenced my work. For example, I had a scene with an obi tied to Banky's hair when I realized TAKEN. I imagined that Bankotsu would say he was from a demon slaying village like Sango but then I realized DONE. So if I do copy anothers work subconsciously, please report this story to be terminated. I can't stand cheaters, even if its by accident...or even if its me.**

Btw check out Kitticat626's "Concrete Angel" Bleach fanfic. 900 reviews and counting. (ITS AWESOME!) Her work inspired me to register XD.

_Please Review! _


	2. Death's Door

**The Family Tree-Ch.2-Death's Door**

Authors Note-My phone line was down so I couldn't get this to you guys cause if phone is down then Internet is down but I did write ahead chapters. Which is good if you reviewed...without any death threats.

Bankotsu:AWRITE!!! IM IN THIS STORY NOW!

Shippo:Not yet you idiot...

Bankotsu:But this is a BanXSan and I cant come any later than 2nd chapter...ohhh and when do I get a go at that hot gir-

Sango enters room

Bankotsu:Hot...piece of...meat..yeah..umm oww...it burns.

Sango:You were talking about me again weren't you.

Bankotsu:Umm Banryuu, please start the story, LIKE NOW!

Legendary Banryuu:Well you two have a lot to work out I see. Oh and Banky you are in this chapter.

**HIRAKOTSU!**Bankotsu screams

Legendary Banryuu: HEY SANGO DONT KILL ONE OF MY MAIN CHARACTERS!!!

It was tense in the group that morning. Inuyasha was angry for Kagome disrupting his search and forcing him back to camp with a nice convincing talk(SIT BOY!). Kagome was angry at Inuyasha for searching for Kikyo, and Miroku didn't even ask the first five young ladies on the road to bear his children. Shippo was angry Inuyasha had gotten Kagome upset and last but certainly not least, Sango was a heartbroken wreck, though she didn't show it besides from standing away from Miroku.

In between her talks to Inuyasha, Kagome would turn and give Sango a I-hope-your-love-live-is-going-better-than-mine look. Sango would always smile and close her eyes to hide her tears. Until she was sure Kagome was turned around again did she wipe the specks of water from her face.

She was thought to always be strong. When she was being trained by her fellow demon slayers at a young age, she fell and was bashed all over with bokkens and the hilts of katanas. But never in the training field did she ever shed a tear. She was determined to earn her fathers approval to her training and she always stood on her feet and fought back. She even mastered her fathers' Hiraikotsu.

Whenever she passed by the merchants she always recieved a smile and a thumbs-up. The hardened Demon Slayers would look in her direction and nod approvingly, she having performed the honorable Trail of the Taijiya, earning her place among the men. It was an extremely rigorous trial which required you to go on a three week journey and bring back one hundred demon heads, but only using your hands to carry them back and forth. It needed extreme cardiovascular fitness to find a demon and run it all the way back one hundred (or less if you could carry two or more heads) times, plus you would have to kill the demons, which speaks for itself.

"Hey Sango, are you okay?",said Shippo.

"Huh wha?",replied Sango, being pulled out of her memories.

Shippo scratched his head and spoke again,"Sango are you ok?"

"Oh, yes I am Shippo".

Shippo seemed satisfied with her hesitant answer and looked towards the direction of the village they were approaching.

"Finally, we could use some rest to cool ourselves down",said Kagome.

Inuyasha surprised them all and said,"Yeah".

They both smiled at each other.

This only pushed Sango back further into depression as she looked sadly at Miroku. He was doing the same thing, but when they caught each others eyes, he turned his head back quickly.

To be strong was her goal, but how could she be strong when her heart was broken?

They had reached the village a few minutes later. Some of the villagers tending to their crops or going out stared at the half demon, the monk, the kitsune, the neko, the miko, and the woman carrying a giant boomerang on her back. The group continued on, used to the stares of the villagers, and immediantly went to work trying to find somewhere to stay for the night.

Miroku's hand twitched at he looked at all the potential women to bear his children. No he would control it...he was a monk after all. He would certainly-

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Well he tried.

Sango just looked away while the rest of the group apologized to the shocked young woman. Her eyes wandered on to an Inn where people where going in and out. She cheked inside her yukata(she is wearing a yukata right?Im not sure..) and found some money she had stashed away from the lord's request to defeat the bear youkai. The young lord was the only other one that had asked for marriage, maybe she would take him up on it...maybe.

"Hey Sango, why don't you take a room for the night, maybe with Miroku..", it was another of Kagome's attempts to get the ex-lovers toghether. Sango decided to finally set her straight.

"Listen, Kagome, we both had second thoughts on the wedding and, we're not...getting...married".

Three

Two

One

"WHAT?!",gasped Kagome,"What do you mean Sango?!"

"Kagome I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened? You have to tell me."

"You know Kagome I do need some alone time, im going to the Inn, i'llsee you tommorow".

Kagome waited until she was inside before screaming,"MIRRRRROOOOOOKKKKKUUUU!!!!!!!!!

(A/N:I don't know anything about Inn's back then)

Sango entered the simple Inn. There was a small table where a smiling old man sat, though drinking sake. Sango took out her gold pouch and held out a few coins,"Will this be enough sir?".

"Aww who cares about hic money...oh oh yeah haaa ha, me hic, oh hey but you getta hic free room if you come to hic my room".

So much for not thinking about love, or making it. Sango, in a rush of fury, dumped the gold coins on his head, and took another one out of her pouch and dropped it in his jug of sake. She headed off to find a vacant room as the old man would be no help.

"What a pretty hic lady haaa",he took a drink of his sake and got a taste of gold coin. "Ohh I found a prize! Who says sake is bad for you?"

Sango did not want to intrude on anyone, or any two people in private time, so she put her ear to the wall next to each sliding door. She heard either mutterings or shifts in each room. She knew she looked rather strange putting her ear to each wall, but she needed to find a room for her own. She finally found a room where no noise came from and she about to enter when she was hit from behind by a rushing woman with a bucket of water.

"Excuse me m'am!", was her only apology as she headed to a room down the hall. Curiosity got the best of her as she slowly made her way there.

She heard bits of conversation inside

"Not breathing he-"

"don't think this is a disease-"

"can't shake him out of it"

"curse maybe-?

She got all she needed. Someone was dying in there, and she needed to help. Without thinking, she opened the sliding door and looked around the room. There were about four woman in the room, three covering the form of a figure in bed while the other wet towels to be placed on the person's head.

None of the women noticed her entering until she cleared her throat."Oh, its you m'am,"said the woman wetting the towel,"I am sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh no, not that, well you were in such a rush I got curious and happened to-"

"Eavesdrop?",said the dying man.

"Maybe just a lit-hey your'e still conscious?"

"You kidding me, keh, I may be at death's door woman, but I am not passing out before the curse ends and im dead."

Sango blinked, the voice sounded so familiar, if only the women in front would move so she could see his face. Though she wasn't about to ask for the women to move, it would sound rather strange.

"Wait so you need someone to exorcise the curse?"

The woman's eyes all perked up and the dying man's head seemed to shift,"You know a monk or preistess who can lift this?",asked one of the woman.

"Heh, I don't think there's anyone in the world who can lift this, don't waste your time woman,"sneered the dying man.

Sango huffed and said,"OH you just wait there and don't you dare die before I get back". She stormed out in a rage, past the sake man who was thanking the sake gods for the gold coin prize "found" in his jug.

"Was it something I said?",said the man on his deathbed.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to see Sango running towards her, an urgent look on her face.

"Sango what's the matter?"

"There's a dying man at the Inn who needs someone to exorcise a curse."

The young miko blinked,"Sango I know nothing of this, maybe Miro...ku"

Sango looked down sadly and watched Miroku being restrained by Inuyasha and Shippo while asking women to bear his children.

"Fine, get him to come to the Inn, ill be waiting outside the door of the room with the dying man."

Kagome nodded and called for Miroku and the rest to accompany her there.

Miroku entered the room followed by Sango and the rest. The women who cared for the man were standing away, somewhat surprised and scared of Inuyasha. They just thought the neko and kitsune were cute.

Miroku searched a pouch and took out some folded sutras and ashen salt. He bent over the man who's head was bent the other way.

"Excuse me sir, but I have come to heal you", said the monk. The man in bad turned to meet face to face with the man and gasped.

"WOAH!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

The man on the bed turned and met eyes with Inuyasha,"YOURE THE ONE FROM MOUNT HAKUREI!"

'I knew his voice was familiar!', thought Sango.

It was Bankotsu.

The mercenary turned his head and looked at the group before him,"Well well, this is a surprise."

"Sango did you know about this?",inquired Kagome. Sango shook her head vigorously,"No I swear his face was covered."

Inuyasha took out his Tetseiga and the bewildred women in the back screamed in fear.

"Heh, well its a good thing we found you when your weak. Any last words?",said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I don't suppose you wanna know how I came back a third time?"

The group looked at each other. Now that the subject was up, they were flooded with curiousity.

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright tell us."

Bankotsu grinned weakly and said,"Too bad half-demon."

"WHY YOU SON OF A-"

While Inuyasha cursed Kagome took the time to search his body for jewel shards(with her senses of course).

"Guys there are no shards on him",she suddenly said.

Everyone looked at her except Bankotsu who nodded and layed back with a defeated smile. "What do you mean he doesn't have any shards Kagome?", inquired Shippo. "He cant stay alive without jewel shards...",said Sango.

Miroku turned to the confused and frightened ladies watching,"Would you ladies kindly leave for now, this is our...traveling campanion we must take care of."

The women looked over to Bankotsu to confirm this. Despite the earlier threats and insults, he nodded his head. The women ran out in a scared rush and a scream was heard a minute later, no doubt the old man with sake had done something.

"Bankotsu what happened?",said Sango,"And how did you survive after Naraku took your shards?".

The mercenary's breathing suddenly came in gasps and his hand was turning to bone. His flesh changed color slighty as well and a few of his teeth fell.

"What in the name of kami is happening?!",asked an alarmed Inuyasha.

Kagome looked over him in concern,"The effect of no shards is rotting his flesh like when he was dead."

"Oh well this was certainly an interesting encounter, there is nothing more to do here",said Miroku abruptly as he stood and turned. The mercenary's eyes followed him in a near begging way even as his skin turned gray and brown. Shippo looked away in disgust while Inuyasha stood unmoving.

"Come on Kagome, lets go",said the hanyou.

"Inuyasha we can't just leave him to die!"

"Why not, he's left about a thousand humans to die Kagome, he should go back to hell where he crawled out of!"

Sango looked over to the mass of rotting flesh as Bankotsu tried to raise his bony hand, but failing without any muscles. The life was leaving him and there was nothing left but the void once again.

"Come on Kagome we need to leave, now", called Miroku.

Kagome looked over the mercenary with a sad look in her eye, but she headed towards the door. Sango stood, unmoving, just watching him feebly try to lift his arms up, though even the bone was starting to reveal holes.

Sango just knew he had to save the man, however evil he was, but how? Then an idea hit her.

"Inuyasha, what if Naraku moved his castle and then brought Bankotsu back?"

Inuyasha stood, listening.

"Naraku must have brought Bankotsu back, then took away the jewel shard so he would suffer for his failure, and Bankotsu could have come here, so maybe he could lead us to where Naraku is."

"You can't just assume all that Sango, its impossible that he would happen upon this village without a shard",said Miroku.

Sango ignored the monk and spoke to Inuyasha,"We have a jewel shard, we can give it to him and he can lead us to Naraku."

Inuyasha frowned and thought even while Bankotsu's eyes started to become hollowed. Surprisingly, the mercenary was still alive, but he was still knocking on death's door.

"Kagome, give me the shard",said Inuyasha in a suddenly serious voice.

"Inuyasha you can't be serious!",remarked Miroku.

"Listen, what Sango says is true and we can't search for Naraku if we don't have anything to follow...or anyone."

Inuyasha took the shard from Kagome and passed Sango. 'I can't believe i'm about to save Bankotsu'. Inuyasha sighed and bent over the rotting near corpse. There was a hollow spot jewel shard sized in his neck from his second revival.

"Damnit, I may hate Bankotsu but I despise Naraku even more."

Slowly, slowly Inuyasha placed the shard into the spot and stepped back.

Then Bankotsu stopped moving.

The shard shone with light but nothing happened for a few minutes. Then, without warning, the rotted body moved its bony hand up as the holes inside regenerated, followed by the flesh which changed to normal color. His body did the same thing and the hollows on his face gave way to two dark eyes, and his teeth and hair sprouted out.

The fallen teeth and hair themselves vanished so when the regeneration finished, it was like his flesh rotting had never happened.

Bankotsu sat up and looked at his hands. He curled them into fists and back and touched his face to make sure there were no more hollows or evidence of rotted flesh. He looked up at Inuyasha before him and looked behind to the owner of the voice that had saved his life. It was not the young woman dressed in strange clothes, it was the beautiful young woman with a giant boomerang on her back.

"What is your name?",said Bankotsu.

Sango checked to make sure he was addressing her and not Inuyasha before answering,"My name is Sango."

Then the unthinkable happened, Bankotsu's face broke into a grin and he said,

"Thank you, Sango"

Aww that was cute. Lol. Again short chapter and not even any action.

Ok I know I promised you a hot springs scenario but thats next chapter.

**Ive hit somewhat of a writers block next chapter even when I had it planned out. Then I realized some stories had another author to help, or review. You do know where this is going hmm? Anyone wanna help me turn this story into something..uhh..good?**

_Please Review_

Again check out Kittikat626's Concrete Angel Bleach fanfic, _**900**_ reviews and counting!


	3. Sins and Repentance

**The Family Tree-Ch.3-Sins and Repentance**

Authors Note-Hope you like it so far. I been out for two days sorry.

Bankotsu:Pain oww...

Sango:That'll teach you to mess with me

Legendary Banryuu:He called you hot what's wrong with that?

Sango:Why would I like HIM

Bankotsu:Isn't this a SanXBan story?

Sango: Pretend we're acting in the story

Inuyasha:I'm acting like you two aren't here

Kagome:Ditto

Legendary Banryuu:Well on we go to the next story. Yup we have reached the HOT SPRING CHAPTER!

Bankotsu:Alriiight

"And here I was thinking you saved me out of the goodness of your heart."

"Shut it Bankotsu."

They had left the Inn and gone into the woods, of course, after tying Bankotsu's hands behind his back with two thick ropes.

"How are you gonna sleep at night?", said the mercenary.

"Alone, in the dark", replied Inuyasha with a sneer.

It was nighttime when they stopped for camp. Inuyasha had grabbed a few fish from the stream and taken a few rabbits for dinner. That's when Sango was introduced to her new job.

"Hey Sango, you know how it was your idea to bring the merc back to life?", asked Inuyasha.

"Yes.."

"Well then its your responsibility to feed him", with that he handed a fish and an unknown part of a rabbit to her.

Sango looked at him in disbelief,"You're kidding".

Inuyasha just gave a sly smile and motioned for her to start feeding the mercenary.Sango sighed and moved over to Bankotsu. "Open up.." Bankotsu kept his mouth closed as his eyes mocked her. "I said, open up". Bankotsu just sealed his lips shut and continued to silently laugh at her.

"OK THATS IT MERCENARY!". Sango punched his stomach, hard, and while his mouth was wide open she jammed the fish down his mouth.

"WANT SOME MORE BANKOTSU?!" The scared mercenary with the fish's tail poking out of his mouth vigorously shook his head no.

After a few minutes Shippo said,"S-sango? Are y-you ok?",

"YOU WANT ME TO FEED YOU TOO?!"

Shippo screamed and held his hands over his head. Inuyasha and Kagome's faces took fear to a new dimension. Miroku was already hiding behind a tree. Bankotsu had pure fear written on his face, that is, after he spat the fish out.

"Geez, I was just playing around", said the mercenary,"no need to go cra- err overreact". Sango sat down, her arms in her lap and her legs crossed.(I just really liked the idea of a scary Sango. I just couldn't stop writing this part lol..just tell me it didn't make you laugh and i'll be surprised.)

Thankfully, Sango had calmed down soon that night and apologized to everyone, though only Bankotsu was brave enough to stand within five feet of her when they set off in the morning. It looked like Miroku was having second thoughts on "breaking up" with Sango. Last night proved she was emotionally unstable.

It was when they cleared the view of Mt. Hakurei when Inuyasha stopped the group and faced Bankotsu.

"Listen merc, we want you to lead us to Naraku, and if you don't we'll kill you and be done with it."

Bankotsu yawned and said,"Ok umm, lets see...oh yes I know where it is, its over HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"Well if you don't know we'll just have to take off that jewel shard and throw you into the river won't we?", came the hanyou's retort.

Bankotsu put on his cocky smile and spoke,"If anyone has the most experience in dying, its me half-demon, and I really don't have any intention in hiding Naraku's castle seeing as he killed me and brought me back to do so again."

'So I was right', thought Sango.

"You do not have any information for us?,"inquired Miroku.

"Well I guess I got something I can tell you all."

Everyone paused to hear his answer as he stood,"You are a pervert monk, you are a whiny miko, you're a filthy half-demon with anger management problems, you're a weakling kitsune demon, and you...uh", he paused on Sango, unsure of what to say,"well I don't really have a problem with-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!", chimed Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome at once(Miroku knows he's a pervert already so I didn;t include him)

Bankotsu laughed and tried repeated himself,"You're a per-"

At that point Inuyasha tackled the mercenary while Shippo used his fox fire, though it was after Inuyasha had leapt on Bankotsu, resulting in Inuyasha running back and forth trying to put out the flames that had somehow caught on his rear. The fire cooled itself soon enough as the robe was heat immune but Inuyasha's face was bright red which had nothing to do with the fire. Bankotsu was roaring in laughter at this point as his eyes filled with tears.

Kagome, still offended by the accusation of whiny, said,"Let's camp out here, its getting dark and my legs are starting to hurt."

'Im not whiny, why would anyone say that?' thought Kagome as everyone turned to look at her comment and Bankotsu roared in laughted again.

(7:00 Pm)

The group had set up a makeshift camp in only a hour and were sitting on the grass near the fire. It had been silent while Inuyasha recovered from his little barbeque incident. Bankotsu actually felt nervous as Miroku, Sango, and Kagome conversed in the corner. Since he was of no longer use to them, he would certainly lose his shard. He struggled against the rope that bound his hands, and the rope now around his legs to prevent him from going anywhere at night.

It was then that the mercenary started thinking about the events that transpired only a few days ago. With a rush of sadness, he remembered all of his brothers now dead, and he knew he would always be mourning for them, even Renkotsu. With that link of his memories came the next, and the worst part of it. The death of Jakotsu.

Though he never returned and never wished to return Jakotsu's...special feelings for the young leader, Jakotsu was the only person he dared to trust completely. He was very defensive about trusting someone, and he would never trust his life to anyone but Jakotsu.

Then the next part of his memory flooded back. The loss of his beloved halberd, Banryuu. He had toiled for years tracking it down, then had gone through a series of obstacles(A\N: After this story, im thinking of making a 7 part story of how Banky got Banryuu) to obtain it.

Sango was also deep in thought in her spot propped up against a tree. She thought back to the events long into the past. She remembered things like flashes of the Trial of Taijiya and her happy childhood, until Kohaku invaded one field of sunflowers she recalled lying down in.

Of course, she once again recalled the night Kohaku was possessed and had used his sickle(chained scythe I think) to brutally murder each and every villager. She recalled his blank eyes and the blood covering his body, most of it his father's which he had, for some reason, tortured most. He stopped at the last one left, his own sister. Sango felt she could once again see and relive the moment he raised his sickle and brought it down causing the huge scar on her back.

The trees rustled in the slight breeze as the grass gently moved back and forth. It was a peaceful night, though it was the one before the full moon. The stars shone bright in the clearing and the peace of the night could not be interrupted by anything.

**DANCE OF BLADES!**

Two sharp objects flew into the clearing as the surprised adventurers stood in shock. Kagura materialized onto a thick branch of the tree Sango was leaning upon.

"Naraku wanted me to deliver him a head this day, so I shall do as he commands!",Kagura waved her fan again and said

**DANCE OF THE DRAGON!**

An enormous and destructive whirlwind came from her fan and spiraled towards Sango, the nearest target.

Sango held her Hiraikotsu in defense as the whirlwind headed towards her. Inuyasha stood in front of her and yelled

**BACKLASH WAVE!**

The whirlwind of Kagura's and the demon magic repelling whirlwind of the Backlash Wave met and speeded towards the Wind Sorceress. Kagura moved out of the way and attacked Kagome with her Dance of Blades. Miroku used his wind tunnel to suck up the attack before it reached her and aimed it towards Kagura when he realized the poison insects were none too far.

Kagura grabbed her feather and threw it onto the ground as she made her famous escape.

"Damn", said Inuyasha as he sheathed his Tetseiga.

"Half-breed,"Bankotsu called from his seat on the grass,"I wouldn't put that away just yet. Kagura left you some presents."

As if on cue, a plethora of demons emerged, all weak serpentile forms with heads that were the only thing that set them apart. Everyone readied themselves and their weapons, with Shippo backing up all the way to the tied up Bankotsu.

"Kitsune.",said the mercenary unexpectantly.

"Wh-what?",stuttered Shippo.

"Untie me and I can help."

"Are you kidding?! I can't help YOU, you'd kill us!"

Kagome screamed as a serpentile demon dodged her arrow and headed straight towards her. Sango cut it up with her katana, but was left open herself to another demon until Kagome repaid the favor. Miroku was stranded amidst a large circle of demons and was throwing ashen salt and sutras wildly around. Inuyasha had been cut and was using his Blades Of Blood to destroy the enemies using his own blood. Kirara moved forward to protect her mistress, but was hit by a beam of energy from one of the youkai and was battling said youkai in an exchange of claw and flesh.

Shippo looked again towards the mercenary and thought. There were more demons than before, by a hundred even. Bankotsu's face was deadset serious, and Shippo could feel that he meant he would help. Still, he would try to kill Inuyasha and the group and could even strangle Shippo as soon as he was unbound by the tight ropes.

Suddenly, Bankotsu gasped and used his tied up fists to catapult the surprised fox demon into the air while he himself lay down and tried his best to shrink as a large serpentile demon passed him and Shippo after missing its first attack. Shippo landed on the Earth with a thud and thought of retreating but he stopped to look at the merc. He was stuck lying down and the demon was coming back for another round.

Without considering the consequences, Shippo bounded towards the mercenary and used his Fox Fire to burn the ropes off.

Bankotsu leapt to his feet and called a quick thanks before grabbing Shippo by the tail and jumping directly above the demon, and landing directly on top of its form! He tossed Shippo to the side where the fox demon made an uncomfortable landing and scaled the demon to the length of its head. The demon turned to try and seek the food it had been denied twice and instead was hit by an almighty punch to the top of its skull by Bankotsu.

The youkai slid through the ground towards where Sango was now fighting alone with her Hiraikotsu against a tricky demon with one eye in the middle of its ogrelike head. Bankotsu leapt off the demon he just hit and made a beautiful flip right next to Sango.

"How did you-?",Sango started. Bankotsu shook his head and took her katana from her waist, turned, and finished off the unconscious youkai that had attacked him and Shippo. Sango in turn used her Hiraikotsu to destroy the ogre head serpent.

The two warriors fought back to back and sliced through the youkai. Bankotsu's blade moved at the speed of sound as he chopped and slashed approaching demons. Being that Banryuu was so immense and heavy, he had gained so much strength that a light sword would allow him to move fast. Sango used her hidden dagger usually in her shoulder armor(she was in her traveling yukata)to compensate for her katana and stabbed at the eyes of demons while using her Hiraikotsu in another hand to slice the demons up.

The battle continued for the next hour as Inuyasha and the group (with one special guest tonight lol) cut through demons while they feebly tried to kill them. At last, 50 demons tried to flee, no doubt retreated as victory was hopeless at that point.

"Not this time, the more I kill now the less they breed later!,"said Inuyasha as he brought down his sword and shouted

**WIND SCAR!**

The Wind Scar ripped into the demons and incinerated them in an impressive rain of flesh and blood...which fell on the group when they gathered all toghether. Sango and Kirara had seen it coming and evaded it, but Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Shippo, Kagome, and Miroku were drenched in said rain of flesh and blood.

(9:00 Pm)

The group had all washed off at two of three hot springs grouped toghether, which waters were easily heard by Inuyasha's ears, even when there was a piece of a hand from one of the demons from one he had destroyed them. Only Bankotsu was left standing in slime. The mercenary's ropes were burned so Inuyasha improvised by using Kagome's ascot(or whatever that red ribbon her neck is...), Shippo's ribbon, and a piece of cloth torn from Miroku's robe(compliments of one pissed off Sango).

Bankotsu had only been able to spit out the object that looked like a demon's eye as his only way of cleaning up. before Shippo had confessed he had set Bankotsu free, the mercenary instead said that one of the energy shooting demons had cut the rope. Also when Shippo was starting so say he had been saved by Bankotsu, the ex-leader of the Band Of Seven instead made up a story about how he had blinded the youkai with his fox fire.

But there was one thing he couldn't make up a story for. He had fought side by side to Sango, and he realized that she could be a decent match to his fighting skills. He had already respected as the woman who had saved his life, but now he respected her as a warrior.

Sango gained nearly the same thing actually. They had both fought side by side, she had saved him from a youkai that dodged his blow, and he had in turn slashed the youkai that nearly took her head as dinner. Two warriors at that point had fought, backing each other up and covering the others weaknesses. Still, she couldn't say that Bankotsu had gained her trust from that, nor her complete respect, but maybe if things had been different, she could welcome him as a member of their group.

Bankotsu nearly gave a whimper as the slime had reached a few unspeakable places. Unfortunately, Sango had caught this notion and gave a teasing smile in his direction. Bankotsu pouted and crossed his legs, but smiled back after a few minutes. His smile turned into a gasp as a small piece of demonic flesh slid down his neck at the movement of his face.

The poor mercenary tugged at his hands but the cloth was too tight and his hands had no room to push out. Sango turned back to the campfire the entire group had gathered around. Bankotsu was ten feet behind Sango, and the nice warm campfire. Inuyasha was shouting at Kagome for suggesting to go home, and Shippo and Miroku wee having a discussion on what to do with Bankotsu, though Shippo respected Bankotsu's wishes and did not tell of how the mercenary had saved his life.

Finally, Bankotsu stood and walked towards the camp, all the time struggling on his bonds. Inuyasha stopped talking and glared at him,"What the hell do you think your doing?", he inquired.

"Oh I don't know, I might be covered in demonic flesh, dried blood, and some slime I don't wanna know came from!"

Inuyasha gave an evil smile and said,"I bet you'd like to go to the hot springs to clean off don't ya?"

Bankotsu leered at the taunting hanyou and sighed,"Yes..."

At this, Inuyasha laughed.

Bankotsu continued to glare at him,"Oh..ok then, i'll just walk by you tommorow and try rubbing off the slime by using your red pajamas!"

(Oooohh Burn...)

Inuyasha stopped laughing abruptly and looked over Bankotsu's body. Dried blood covered his once elegant clothes and the unknown slime was green and pungent.

"Umm, so, who's gonna watch him while he washes off?",inquired Inuyasha.

Shippo looked like he really wanted to help Bankotsu, but he held his tongue as Inuyasha would only punch him and say "Ha, your too weak, fox demon".

"Why don't you watch him if your so concerned?",asked Miroku.

"Rephrase please,"chimed Kagome.

Inuyasha ignored her and looked around the group, choosing (guess who).

"Sango, how bout you?"

Sango was on the verge of saying no when she caught a glimpse at Bankotsu's pitiable look. He was silently begging, and strangely, this seemed like such a rarity that she accepted.

"Fine Inuyasha, lets get this over with, and if he tries to get away...",she held up her Hiraikotsu for emphasis.

"Your really going to let him into the springs because he threatened to rub some of that slime on your clothes?", said a surprised Kagome.

Inuyasha coughed and whispered to Kagome,"Look at him, he's pathetic, besides if that smell stays with him and he's within seeing range for the week, hes also gonna be in smelling range."

Kagome sweat dropped as Sango stood to lead the mercenary away.

As they ventured through the woods, Sango realized he was alone with the mercenary, and she glanced behind her to see if he was trying to run. But Bankotsu was following closely and his hands were still tied. As a precaution, she told the mercenary to lead instead.

It was a quiet trek, filled with only a few of the crickets sounds and the hooting of some owls. When they finally reached the hot springs, Sango used her katana to cut off the knot formed by all three and the bonds fell to the ground. She pointed her katana at the mercenary's face to insure he wouldn't attack and she slowly backed away. Bankotsu started to strip off his shirt and the armor under it(and then the cloth under the armor after that) and started on his hakama while Sango stepped behind a tree, all the while watching his hand and part of his head move.

She heard a splash and she came out of the cover, his body being submerged so only his head was visible. She held her boomerang in a ready stance as the mercenary started trying to scrape off the dried blood and slime from his clothes with his hands and some of the rocks as he tried to save the beautiful patterns and the overall color of the shirt. The hakama was less damaged, so it was last priority.

The forest was silent as Sango sat down and watched him failingly try to save his clothes. 'Best time to ask I guess..'

"Bankotsu..."

Bankotsu paused and looked up at Sango questioningly.

"When Shippo was trying to say what happened you interrupted him and gave your own version, I couldn't help but feel but think you were covering up something..."

"You really wanna know?"

"If you wouldn't mind"

Bankotsu sighed and pulled his head back, then looked her fully in the face and spoke,"I asked ..Shippo was it? to untie me, then I pulled him out of the way of a pesky demon. He untied me and I moved him out of the way of the demon's next charge, tossed him aside, then attacked the demon's head until I landed next to you,"he paused at the shocked look on Sango's face,"what, the big bad mercenary can't help a cute lil fox?"

Sango laughed despite of herself, then quickly tried to gather up her lost cold disposition. "No, but why didn't you just leave after he untied you?"

Bankotsu looked at her oddly,"I promised I would help.."

"And you kept it?"

Bankotsu continued to look at her in a odd manner,"Why wouldn't I?"

"You...killed a thousand people! And..tried to kill us...and...and..",Sango stuttered on some more before she caught Bankotsu shift uncomfortably. He had a strange look in his eye, something deep down in his black...no wait azure eyes. She had always thought his eyes were some dark color, probably as a mistake to his manner. She saw something that made her lower her Hiraikotsu.

"Is something wrong?"

The mercenary shook his head as if recovering from a daze. He had just felt something he had never expected to. He knew his hate, his anger, his cruel sides well, but this side spoke differently at the mention of one thousand humans destroyed..by his hands. No it couldn't have been guilt..of course not.

"No..nothing",he said hollowly. He felt embarrased and ashamed. He could always look back on killing as an enjoyable thing. It made his blood rush with excitement with each new head to the pile. He didn't even give any remorse for the blind girl he had killed...

(Flashback)

_There was a knock on the door of the villager's house. The tired farmer asked his wife who was washing clothes to answer it. The woman quickly checked herself over and straightened her yukata. She opened the door with a smile and looked at her visitor and gasped. She was staring into the faces of Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu. they all held weapons poised to strike._

_She slammed the door and attempted to run while the farmer tried to question her. Before he started however, the wood of the door splintered and the woman was impaled by Jakotsu's sword. She gasped in pain and started to scream before Jakotsu retracted her blade, kicked the door open, and beheaded her. _

_The shocked farmer stood and grabbed his plow and aimed a hit at Jakotsu. Jakotsu easily dodged and Suikotsu stuck all eight of his claws right into the man's head and out the back, passing through the bone easily. Suikotsu withdrew his claws and allowed the man to fall to the floor. _

_Bankotsu sighed, his friends had all the fun, when soft footsteps echoed from another room. A girl with her eyes closed came out, no more than six at best most likely younger, was smiling and said,"Papa? Is that you? I thought you were going to work late". The three surveyed the girl while she kept her ears open for the strong voice of his father and the melodic voice of her mother._

_She walked forward, her arms outstreched hoping to get a hug from her parents. Yet the girl got none. She did sense the aura of people in the room, so where were her parents? Were they playing with her blindness again? Would they stand and hug her any moment and say "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, we didn't notice you there"._

_Still the three only stared at her, unsure of what to do. Jakotsu looked a bit uncomfortable, after all she liked children, though she scared them most of the time. Suikotsu was all for spilling blood, but was waiting for Bankotsu to have his turn rather than whine that he didn't get his usual twenty villagers later. _

_The poor girl was groping around for her parents, stepping over the soft lumpy object of her father's corpse, feeling spilled liquid on her feet. She headed straight in the direction where a breeze was coming, thinking that her parents had just come in the door. She stopped in front of Bankotsu, whose face was still expressionless. _

_She held her arms out for the comforting embrace of her father. Bankotsu raised his blade. She laughed and said,"I love you Papa!". He held it in stance. She smiled. The sword moved down, down, down..._

_The girl screamed._

_(End of Flash_back)

Now when he thought of it, he felt sick and his eyes actually watered. What was wrong with him? Nothing had changed, nothing...

Something had and he knew it. He kept his promises always, which explained why he would help Shippo. But, he had been feeling rather drawn back now, he hadn't ran and he had felt immensely grateful to Sango who had saved him, and he didn't resist or attack Sango or her friends after youkai were defeated.

Was he weak?

"Bankotsu if you stay in there too much you might pass out,"said a familiar female voice.

"Right yeah...",said Bankotsu still in a hollow tone.

Bankotsu made to get out of the spring and Sango got behind the tree again. Bankotsu had cleaned off well, but his clothes were now splattered with red and green(no he's not wearing his Christmas clothes)

There was a sudden rush of steps and a "damned son of a" kind of muttering. She whirled out from the tree and poised her Hiraikotsu to strike, thinking Bankotsu was running away. Bankotsu was standing there, looking at her, completely naked. Sango turned deepest red and hid behind the tree while Bankotsu screamed shouts of "What do you think your doing!".

"I thought you were running away,"said Sango her voice tiny and cracking with embarassment.

Bankotsu laughed and said,"I tripped on my hakama".

"Sorry, really sorry,"she stuttered.

"Bankotsu looked up and said,"Besides, why would I wanna run away with a pretty lady like you to accompany me?"

Sango wanted to shout and yell, but decided to make up for the ...misunderstanding and let him dream.

For now at least.

Sorry if its not what you expected in the hot springs scene, but if I put Sango in the tub, I would be rushing things way too much. Banky and Sango are getting pretty chummy pretty fast, so sorry.

This is probly one of my biggest chapters, so if you didn't like it I will make shorter ones

**IMPORTANT: I will probably experience more writing blocks and I do need some help...please? Lol **

**Also.Thanks go to all my reviewers..however little there may be. If I get 50 reviews ill announce a sequel and give every 5th reviewer already or in the future my ideas for the sequel and allow them to vote.**

Again Kittikat626's Concrete Angel story 920 reviews AND GOING! Dang read it even if you don't like Bleach. Now.

Oh and about my Inu Corner! humor fic, please send in questions as instruced in the fic and you'll get answers as shone right now in the fic, just look at it plz.

_Please Review!_


	4. Curse of Kirakashina

**The Family Tree-Ch.4-Curse of Kirakashina**

Author's Note:Sorry about the quality of my last story, just as I finished I accidently pressed a key combination and the whole thing erased WITHOUT ME SAVING, I had to rewrite it in a rush. It was so (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) I wouldn't have released that string of words in a T rated story(I know its 2nd to M) as it was too highly worded...trust me. Oh and **sorry about the lil gender problem for Jakotsu. I know hes a gay man but sometimes I forget**

Author's Note P.S:From now on, these are the dividers 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Author's Note P.S.S:I may change the timeline or events so just ignore it

Author's Note P.S.S.S:I couldn't stop adding these S's

Author's Note P.S.S.S.S: Way overdoing the joke here, oh and sorry I couldn't get this story in fast nuff.

Sango:Tell me again why I had to see him naked?

Legendary Banryuu:Like they say, close encounters lead to even closer encounters

Bankotsu:Noone says that!

Legendary Banryuu:So what, besides Sango, tell me it wasn't a good sight

Sango:What you liked it?

Legendary Banryuu:WATCH IT I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS FANFIC AND I CAN TAKE YOU OUT!

Bankotsu:Dunt mess with the author people they got all the power

Sakura:These are my ancestors?

Everyone:SHUT UP YOUR NOT IN THIS STORY ANYMORE!

Disclaimer:I keep forgeting, but I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Though Sango and Bankotsu were on better terms, the rest of the group, excluding Shippo, were still fearful and kept him bound by makeshift cuffs. The next few days were extremely dull as there were no life threatening attacks or Kagura coming out and screaming "Today is when I kill you!".

Everyone did find it strange that Kagura was hounding them. She had never attacked so repeatedly, and yet she didn't stick out the battle, she only left when she was countered a few times. At night around the campfire, the group would consider that perhaps Naraku wanted to wear them down by sending these pointless attacks, but it wasn't likely as they were only gaining experience and learning more about how to defeat Kagura and her youkai from these attacks. So far, the only serious wounds were the gash on Inuyasha's arm and the fang that barely pierced Sango's shoulder.

There was only one shard left to go as they made score one dull night. One inside Kohaku, two in Koga's legs, and one in a certain cold-blooded legendary murderer that was currently banging his head on a tree trunk complaining he was bored. Sango would often get annoyed by this and pull on Bankotsu's braid until he begged her to stop..

Bankotsu was a strange one to say the least, he was childlike, carefree, and annoying. Other times he was silent, serious, or furious. He also taunted Inuyasha and Miroku, who were both his least favorite people, right below Naraku. Inuyasha's attitude and not to mention killing Bankotsu the second time certainly covered that. Miroku, on the other hand, sickened him with his annoying pervert exploits, how many times could one man ask for women to bear his children?

Bankotsu would often watch while Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome argued everynight. He was away from the camp, thinking they were considering taking his shard. Somehow, it seemed important that Sango would back him up. If she didn't he'd vote himself for his shard to be taken. He had grown quite fond of her, and she had allowed herself to drop her guard slightly and resist the temptation to slice off his head and be done with him.

It was a start.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Finally, a few days later, they arrived at a village, and one that didn't have elders running around screaming "HELP HELP! DEMON!"which they were so accustomed to. Unfortunately, it was the only way they earned respect for villagers and got lodging. Miroku was considering a plan to fake a demon attack using Shippo's transformation, but Kagome waved it away instantly and suggested instead they look around for a welcoming villager or abandoned home.

So they searched into the afternoon until, at last, they found a small shed that was poorly boarded up. When Inuyasha hacked the boards to the entrance, they discovered it was a farmer's shed, though unreasonably large. There were a few plows and bags of grain. Miroku deducted there would be enough room for everyone if they slept close toghether.

Then came the problem of food and water. Sango and Kagome headed into town, followed by Bankotsu who had silently agreed to come. He hid the bonds under his ruined clothes, which were still splattered with blood and green with slime.

Sango balanced two buckets of water on her shoulders while Kagome brought back harvested vegetables and safe-to-eat butchered youkai to make for a rare stew. Bankotsu silently trailed behind them.

Suddenly, on their way back, a child burst onto the path of the village, covering his eye with one hand and the other bleeding from the loss of a finger. He was screaming for help when Kagome caught him.

"What happened to you?!", she said, concerned.

The child looked around fearfully and with an air of madness. He tried to pull away from Kagome using his bleeding hand but Kagome held on tight to his other arm. Kagome could see that he was severely injured in the eye as well and the boy would not have much time before he passed out from blood loss. The villagers from far back saw the bleeding boy and screamed unintelligibly and ran, somehow giving the air of doing it before.

The boy was turning pale as his hand slipped away from his eye revealing a gouging eye and a terrible gash. Kagome gasped in surprise and accidently dropped the boy onto the ground. Sango slumped the boy onto her uninjured shoulder as Bankotsu looked frantically up and down the road, trying to find whoever did it. There was no trace of anyone or anything, but experience thought both Sango and Bankotsu to be wary.

After a few seconds of observation, the group set the boy down and tried to cover up his wounds with spare cloth from Sango's yukata, and the clean parts of Bankotsu's hakama, as blood and demonic slime may not be very helpful toward a wound. The substantial wounds bled through and some leaked onto the floor as Sango and Kagome pressed the cloth to his bleeding skin.

They made their way to the village and sought immediate assistance, however, none of the villagers would open their door to the dying boy. They did not seem to be fearful of Bankotsu, but rather the boy. There was not a demonic aura on the boy, so why were the villagers fearful?

Sango and Kagome became frantic and Bankotsu didn't even try to hide his concern...

'My concern?'

For some reason he...cared..about the dying boy. Could it be he was changing?

Once again he shook his head and asked himself what was wrong with him. Kagome was too panicked to notice, but Sango did and gave him a small smile, half mocking, and half suspicious.

They begged the villagers to open the door but to no response. Bankotsu offered to bash down a door if he would be untied, but Kagome refused as a frustrated Sango near accepted. There was a dripping trail of blood following Sango as the blood bled through the cloth. The boy turned deathly pale and muttered strange unintelligible things, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Panic turned to despair as they looked helplessly at the boy, expecting him to die of bloodloss. There was another scream from in front of them as they saw a woman running towards them.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOY?!", she bellowed hysterically.

"N-no m'am!",stuttered a shocked Kagome,"he ran into the village and was bleeding like-".

The woman backed away, her eyes full of terror.

"That demon..must have...no..why him?...I thought Kirakashina only took men and women.."she muttered to herself in a strange calmness, as though she had just not seen her boy about to die.

"Hmm?, Kirakashina?,"said Bankotsu.

"Kirakashina is a demon that has been troubling our village (figures), he always allows victims into town before death to inspire fear. Once we tried to help a dying woman, but as soon as we tried to seal the wounds by using the town healer, the healer went insane and killed herself. The woman soon died and he took the corpse from the grave as soon as it was buried and devoured it in front of our very eyes. Like her, my...s-son..h-has a curse", she broke into silent tears.

Immediantly, Sango dropped the boy and backed away, her eyes as fearful as the villagers. Kagome jumped away in shock. Bankotsu knelt over the boy and spoke,"So, there are no spiritual ways to stop this, and he will die from the curse anyway?".

The woman shrieked and broke into mad sobs while she stuttered, Y-Y-Yes!".

"Isn't there any way we can reverse this?", said Kagome, trying to comfort the woman.

The woman straightened up and through tears spoke," M-maybe if the demon was slain the curse would end".

"Sango", said Bankotsu after a few moments,"you do realize that a demon that can generate a killing curse and maintain it is an immensely powerful demon."

Sango looked up to the serious face of the mercenary.

"Please, untie me."

Kagome looked like she wanted to protest, but Sango shot her a hopeless look. The boy would die soon if something was not done.

Sango turned toward the sobbing woman,"How long do you think he has?"

"An hour, two at best", she said shakily.

Sango sighed and turned towards Bankotsu and gazed into his eye,"Do you promise to help us?"

"Yes."

Sango, though hesitantly, undid Bankotsu's bonds. Shippo's ribbon, Kagome's ascot (thing), and Miroku's ripped cloth fell. He rubbed his hands, the cloth had been surprisingly strong and had been tied extremely tight. Bankotsu held his hand out for Sango's katana which she grudgingly relinquished. He put the blade in the inside of his obi (sash).

"Should we call the others?", said Kagome, still unsure of releasing Bankotsu.

"No time",called Sango as they followed the road and the unbeaten path of the boy, following his blood trail. They followed the path quietly for five minutes until the spots of crimson red suddenly stopped at the river.

"He didn't cross it..",muttered Bankotsu.

"KIRAKASHINA!", called Sango, hoping to rouse the demon.

There was no sound or answer.

"What he just hit and ran?", said Bankotsu.

"Wait!", Kagome's eyes lit up,"What if this is an illusion that covers the entrance of the demon's lair?".

Bankotsu wordlessly stepped towards the river and considered this, "Hmm, it seems maybe that the child wanted a drink perhaps or maybe there was a demonic lure. In any case, I think the spot is right here.."

He stuck his hand into the air above the small river, and they all gasped in surprise as it vanished. The mercenary glanced back and then jumped into the illusionary wall. Sango was about to follow when a thought occured to her.

"Kagome, if this thing can cast a curse that is immune to spiritual powers, then you shouldn't come. You'd be better off finding Inuyasha since Miroku can't help either."

Kagome nodded and headed off while Sango took a deep breath and plunged into the wall.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The realm they stepped into reminded her of the time Miroku had fallen for a lost princess who had been possesed by a coyote demon. The place was white with an unexplicable eerie mist. There were mountain outlines beyond the fog. She looked down, the ground was pure white as well. But instead of a small house ahead, there was a lavish looking estate.

In front of her, Bankotsu was waiting with the katana drawn. He glanced at Sango before turning back towards the estate. They silently headed towards the building, their feet not making any sound on the white smooth ground.

Finally, they reached the front sliding door. The wooden walkwayes on either side were luxuriously made. There were flowers covering the left and right of the door as well. The inside was spotless, not a stain of blood anywhere. There was a table and some chairs in front of them. Everywhere they looked there were doors, leading to bedrooms, bathrooms, the kitchen, dining room, to a garden, and finally to a long strech of hall.

Sango raised her Hiraikotsu while Bankotsu had his katana at the ready. They silently march through the hallway, their foots now making dull echoes on the wood.

The two warriors once again glanced at each other and Sango pulled open the door at the end. A horrifying sight met their eyes. A gigantic plain wooden room was there, along with a enormous demon feasting on an unlucky man.

'Damnit! The villagers were wrong, this thing didn't always let his prisoners go', thought Bankotsu.

There were corpses strewn everywhere, with heads, arms, feet, legs, eyes, missing, some rotting, most skeletal though with odd bits of flesh covering them. It was truly grotesque, especially his collection of children in the corner, all eaten to the bone.

Kirakashina turned towards them, flesh still in his mouth. He swallowed it greedily and roared. The demon was actually great in resembling the coyote demon. Its eyes were yellow, but it had slits for nostrils. The hair was deepest red and spead to the waist and the monster stood, ten times Bankotsu's height. Its skin was brown and the mouth was curved like the coyote. It's claws were long and curved, possibly the reason for the eye gouging. It wore nothing but a thin coat of hair and an obi with a gigantic sword holstered in it, without a sheath.

Its eyes focused on the two pieces of fresh meat and he took his blade in one unsteady hand and gave an enormous swipe. Bankotsu jumped and Sango backward rolled out of range. Bankotsu landed on the blade and ran up it with his katana ready. The demon thrust the blade up and a surprised Bankotsu fell down to the floor with a thud. The demon caught the sword in midair and focused on Sango.

Kirakashina lashed out with its blade and made a deep crack in the Hiraikotsu. Sango thrust off her clothes where underneath was her taijiya armor (convienient) and screamed

**HIRAIKOTSU!**

The boomerang sailed through the air and hit the demon in the head with a nasty crack, but not from the demon. The Hiraikotsu was the one who had made the crack and immediantly split down the middle and broke. She was now unarmed and Bankotsu had probably sprained or broken his arms and legs. But even as she thought of that Bankotsu unsteadily rose, the katana in the opposite arm while his sword arm hung uselessly.

With a horrible limp on his left leg, he leapt once again onto the demon and sunk his katana into the hand he had jumped on top of. The demon gave a cry of rage and tried shaking the mercenary off, but Bankotsu held tight onto the blade and didn't budge, apart from his legs dangling in the air. The demon reached with his other hand to squish Bankotsu and take the blade out, but Sango too gave a jump onto the demon's chest. She stuck her dagger in and hung as Bankotsu did.

She did an impressive 360 flip onto the top of the dagger and leapt before the youkai could brush her off. She pulled out another dagger and plunged it in from her spot while Bankotsu took out the katana and ran up the demon's arm. Kirakashina dropped his sword and swiped wildy with both hands trying to get the two insects off of him.

Sango had stuck the dagger right below the neck, but it was nothing more than a slight safety pin wound to the demon . She did the 360 flip again and landed on top of the dagger's hilt with one foot before launching off to the opposite side of the arm. She took out her last hidden dagger and once again thrust it into the youkai's flesh. Bankotsu did the same thing with his katana on the other side, only removing it before scaling a certain length.

The youkai started to panic now and thrashed its body wildly around on the walls and trying to use its arms to brush one side of himself off. They both scaled the length to the neck in unison and stuck their blades again into the flesh. The demon roared in pain and finally signaled out Bankotsu.

The demon brushed its neck and found Bankotsu. Sango yelled a warning but too late, Bankotsu was in Kirakashina's hand and was being squeezed. Bankotsu screamed in pain as terrible cracking sounds came from his ribs.

"BANKOTSU!", cried Sango. She scaled the rest of the neck and reached the head with her dagger in hand. She pounded it into the flesh yet again and got on top of it, and with an almighty jump she flew into the air, barely snatching the dagger from where she had just jumped. She came closer to its face and she mustered all her strength before plunging the dagger into the demon's eye. The demon roared with unimaginable pain and let go of Bankotsu who fell with a dull thud onto the floor, unconscious.

The demon swiped for Sango who took out the dagger and leapt onto the bleeding hand of the demon. Immediantly she jumped back off and slashed the other eye of Kirakashina. The demon roared and swiped at Sango again. She jumped down and held out her dagger to meet the demon's stomach so it would make a long gash as she decended. It wasn't deep, but Kirakashina gasped in pain.

The demon still hadn't fallen, even though it was slightly bleeding from the many places the blade met its flesh, the eyes dripping blood, and the long cut on its neck down.

It swiped wildly with its dangerous claws, making marks on the walls and the corpses of the dead. Sango rushed to Bankotsu and dragged him to safety while Kirakashina continued to thrash about. The wounds on the surprisingly small eyes were starting to affect the demon. Its movements grew slower, but the demon was still not injured enough.

She felt a movement behind her and saw a billowing robe of red before she heard

**WIND SCAR!**

The Wind Scar ripped into the demon and incinerated it in a blinding flash of light.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The boy had woken, spiritual healing now being allowed to his body as Miroku tended to him. Sango had finished recounting how Bankotsu and herself had fought the demon. She didn't leave out a single detail, and spoke clearly of how if Bankotsu hadn't been there, she would be the one lying in bed, ribs and limbs cracked.

When she had finished, Inuyasha almost looked guilty about how he and the mercenary butted heads all this time. There was a groan from the other room, evidently Bankotsu had awoken as well.

The woman had tried giving Sango a pouch of gold for her services, but she declined, not wanting to get Bankotsu greedy. The boy and Miroku appeared in the room, the child being helped every step. His mother leapt up and embraced her son, thanking the group over and over. Miroku announced the wounds were not infected, but the child had lost his eye permanently, as expected.

Ironically, Sango had repaid the deed of the eye before Inuyasha had destroyed the demon, thoughit didn't really matter now that the demon was dead, but Miroku saw a look of satisfaction cross the boy's face.

The next moment, Bankotsu appeared in the room, carried by three villagers. Miroku had also tended to Bankotsu's bones and resetted them, they would heal soon, and it was also known that he had only sprained one leg.

Sango looked down at her bloodied katana and thought of how many times the secret sword had saved her. But then she made up her mind and held it up in both hands to a very pained Bankotsu.

"I want you to have this, for helping me".

The mercenary grinned weakly and tried to move his hand, only gasping in pain as he tried to move the bone. The three villagers shifted him to a standing position and he managed to remain steady on his sprained leg and his good leg.

The boy looked over his mother's shoulders and said weakly,"Were you the one who saved me?"

Bankotsu tried to shake his head as his neck was unbroken, but Sango spoke first,"Yes he did"

The boy grinned and said,"Thanks, you're my hero."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I would like to think I wrote this one better, but that's just wishful thinking.

I hope you liked it, I had a major writers block on this and wrote it up in five hours. Thanks to those reviewers who haven't lost interest.

This was a filler like I think most fanfics should have. I'm trying to get Banky and the rest more friendly with each other unlike other authors who are like "They helped each other once and know they in love!" types. Btw to does who know about pm me and I'll show you my earliest works of Fanfic.

**KittiKat626**

**Concrete Angel**

**Bleach Fanfic**

**920 reviews and counting.**

**Read.now**


	5. A Hero

**The Family Tree-Ch.5-A Hero**

**IMPORTANT: Im removing Hakudoshi, Entei, and the other baby incarnation of Naraku from this story, so they do not exist in this fic.**

**MORE IMPORTANT:I need a helper or assistant to help me write these. Otherwise, slow updates from now on, as I forced myself to write this for fear you'll stop reading. Also, if I can't get more reviews, im gonna poke around for a new story idea and dump this one. RepeatI am looking for a helper for my stories. It's hard coming up with ideas and writing these stories so fast, i'm afraid if I wait too long, my precious few reviwers will leave.**

Btw, theres a reason Banky is acting easily like a good boy, which is a rather convenient, you'll see, that is if (See More Important)

Hojo:So what I'm just mentioned once in the begining and thaz it?

Inuyasha: Why did you invite this guy here again Legendary Banryuu?

Legendary Banryuu:I didn't

Bankotsu:Come on Sango, don't you like me a LITTLE bit?

Sango:No

Bankotsu:Tiny lil bit?

Sango:Maybe...

Bankotsu(hopeful)

Sango:No

Legendary Banryuu:Keep trying Banky, keep trying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The group moved silently through the quiet night. Though Sango, Shippo, and Kagome had protested, Inuyasha half-heartedly took a new piece of rope from the village and tied Bankotsu's hands with it once again, muttering about not taking chances. It was clear what Bankotsu could have been doing, earning their trust before striking them down with Sango's katana which he was newly presented with.

"But why, Inuyasha, didn't he strike me and Sango down when he had the katana?", Kagome had argued.

"Yeah, and why did he save my life?,"chimed Shippo.

Inuyasha had not been able to come up with an answer to any of this, but Miroku sided with him, still unsure of Bankotsu.

"Still, Naraku is after both Inuyasha and Kagome, and what if Kagura's attacks were an excuse for Bankotsu to help out and gain our trust?"

This had roused a very good point, Kagura's attacks could have been for just that. Kagome was a little taken aback, but Sango and Shippo stayed firm.

But finally, Inuyasha had won and Bankotsu now led them through the road to the next village. The path was still cold relating to Naraku, he had hid himself well. The group discussed one night that for Bankotsu to have stumbled across the village after his jewel shard had been taken that Naraku's castle could not have been far from that same village and they had passed the castle.

It was more likely that Naraku had merely come back to Mt.Hakurei and asked Bankotsu for information or just tortured him for his failure, and that Bankotsu had soon stumbled across the village. It was the most likely theory, especially when Bankotsu nodded his head when they suggested it.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The trek ended when the sun broke over them and the birds started to sing. They arrived at the village to see farmers starting their rounds, distrubuting grain and plowing spots for seeds. It was a small village with precious few shops. There were children playing a game like tag around the field their fathers or strangers worked.

"Think a demon is bothering this village?",asked Sango.

"Don't be fooled by the singing birds, the happy children, and the sunshine, this must be Naraku's Castle in disguise.", retorted Bankotsu.

Sango, Shippo, and Kagome cracked up while Miroku and Inuyasha tried to hold themselves from laughing.

Once again, the task of finding lodging in a peaceful village presented itself to them. Inuyasha, Sango, and Bankotsu started asking villagers to allow them a room while Kagome, Shippo, MIroku, and Kirara took some of Sango's gold coins and got the materials for the stew they had planned on eating the last village. Unfortunately, when the group got back to where the water and food was where they had set it down after the bleeding boy had arrived at the last village, they discovered it had all been stolen.

Thankfully, the small village wasn't used to visitors, except maybe royal carriages or army troops searching around for a criminal. Hopefully, no such troops would come through and recognize Bankotsu. An old man had agreed to give the travelers a room to lodge in for the night because, as he told them when the group said their thanks, that his family had been taken by demons and he had the entire house to himself.

Once Inuyasha fetched Kagome and the rest, the task of dividing rooms came into play. There were five rooms available and someone had to watch Bankotsu. When noone had volunteered, Sango accepted so she and Bankotsu would be in one room. Inuyasha instantly claimed another. Kagome took one and following her, Shippo and Kirara took another. Miroku occupied the last room. It was only noon by that time and the group headed out to see if there were any demons or exorcisms needed. The villagers all shook their heads no and told them that there were never any demon problems in the village, as there was a monk that warded off all evil demons from the village with a special, but weak barrier. It would not hold against Naraku or Kagura, but it would hold off demons up to Jaken's power(with his Staff of Two Heads).

Inuyasha suggested moving on but the rest of the group argued they could use a day of rest other than trace an endless path to Naraku.

The village was built near some hot springs which Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku instantly went to(two different springs, one for men, one for woman)

That left Kirara in saber-cat form and Shippo's transform abilities to guard Bankotsu, though the two demons did not take the guard duty seriously. Bankotsu just went to the river and sat on the edge, brooding about who knows what for hours. By the first hour, Shippo was playign tag with Kirara who had powered down, by the next, Shippo was banging his head on the ground, wondering why the group was taking so long in the hot springs.

Bankotsu thought about the past week, why didn't he run away, like now. He could surely outrun the neko or Shippo, being as they were occupied for the moment. Thoughts of Sango vaguely entered his mind. Then he asked himself the question, did she mean something to him? No of course not, they had helped each other in battle, that was all, they had grown respect for each other. Yet, she was skillful, strong willed in body and mind, and she was extremely beautiful. No, he took that last one back, he preffered not to go there. He clutched the jewel shard in his neck, had his chance at third life changed him somehow? DId he subconsciously want to take back his wrongs and repent? No it was not like that either, there was something...wrong.

Suddenly, Bankotsu abruptly stood up and turned towards the village's direction, the river being over a nearby hill.

Shippo looked up questioningly as Kirara became a saber-tooth cat again.

"A demonic aura, its faint but I can still feel it", said Bankotsu,"I don't understand what kind of demon could get through the...barrier."

Bankotsu immediantly took off in the village's direction, slipping over the slightly steep hill. Kirara followed closely, Shippo riding on board. Bankotsu got over the hill, panting, and looked towards the scene in front of him. Most of the houss were flaming and sported gigantic holes. The villagers were wildly running away, all scattered out. There was an elderly man dressed in monk clothes, dead, no doubt the ex-holder of the demonic barrier. Oh and there were about a hundred demons, and not the weak serpentile ones Kagura sent after them.

Inuyasha had a large gash on his cheek and his Fire Rat robe had been clawed to shreds, Miroku was unconscious and bleeding from five different places, and covered in his own Ashen Salt with sutras coming out of a miniature pack, but the position actually protected him from demons. Kagome was hiding under a house's balcony and shooting down enemies with her sacred arrow, the least unscaved. Sango was sporting three gashes on her arm, all from the claw of a single demon and she was fighting with her last dagger, her other two left behind in Kirakashina's realm and her Hiraikotsu in her traveling bag, still snapped in two.

Bankotsu gave a meaningful glance towards Shippo and the kitsune leap high and yelled

**FOX FIRE!**

The rope fell to the ground, burning with a tealish flame. Bankotsu rubbed his hands and reached for the katana strabbed into his obi. He slung the unsheathed blade over his shoulder like he did with the Banryuu and sped off towards the village's direction, Kirara and Shippo flying beside him.

Somehow, his feet led him to Sango's side as he slashed the demon Sango was trying to wear down with her dagger.

Instead of expressing her thanks, she hit Bankotsu on the skull and shouted,"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"Ah geez wench! The barrier made it so the demonic aura wouldn't be as conspicous, did you think I was running away?"

Sango coughed and said,"N-no, of course not."

"HEY YOU TWO!", called Inuyasha who was having a fierce duel with a large red tri horned demon,"ARE YOU GONNA MAKE YOURSELVES USEFUL?"

Bankotsu sped off and decapitated Inuyasha's opponent with a fierce stroke.

"I could've done that...,"muttered Inuyasha, but Bankotsu was already speeding off towards a group of demons fighting villagers armed with plows.

A large green youkai sunk his claws into a young man's flesh, then removed it causing blood to fly everywhere. Bankotsu flipped and executed a beatiful kick to the demon's head. The villagers behind him now ran, their decoy in the form of Bankotsu. Five of the demons behind the green one snarled and simultaneously thrust their claws at the airborne Bankotsu.

Bankotsu thrust out a hand to the horn of the green youkai and the claws of the other demons barely missed and scraped each other. The green demon tried to shake Bankotsu off its horn while Bankotsu fumbled with his katana trying to get a perfect shot on the neck. The demon thrust its hand out trying to squash Bankotsu, but he leapt off in one swift motion, decapitated the youkai. The other five roared as Bankotsu readied himself for their assault.

Sango thrust her dagger once again into the eye of the imp demon. The demon may have been small and weak, but it had the power of short distance teleportation. With a _crack_ the demon vanished again before its other eye was blinded and reappeared over Sango's head. Fortunately, Sango knew where the best place the demon would strike is above her so she thrust her dagger up before the demon could cough flames.

The dagger pierced the demon's black heart and the flames caught in the imp's throat. But the demon used its last breath to add flames to the failed attack. Unfortunately, it backfired and the imp blew up with a fiery explosion. Sango was thrown back by the flames as her traveling yukata caught fire. She immediantly put her hand to the flames and put them out, though severely burning her hands.

"WHO'S LEADING THIS ATTACK!", called Inuyasha.

"I DON'T KNOW!,"replied Bankotsu, finishing off a formidable demon,"THESE MIGHT BE NARAKU'S"

Kirara finally spotted Sango amongst the wreckage of the once peaceful village, cringing in pain and clutching her scalding hands. Shippo leapt down from Kirara's back and descended to Sango's side.

"Sango, we have to get out of here, we already have Miroku,"Shippo pointed to the unmoving figure on Kirara's back,"We just need to get-wait Sango!".

Sango had noticed a snakelike demon behind Bankotsu and was now speeding off towards the mercenary.

Bankotsu hadn't noticed the large youkai behind him as he was dueling with a ogre demon. The large cyclops brought its sword down and Bankotsu had no choice but to hold his own sword up in defense. The katana somehow held up to the immense blade, but as the cyclops pushed down his sword the katana started to show a few cracks. That wasn't his only worry though, as he heard a triumphant hiss from behind him and he turned his head. The snake demon lunged, hoping to swallow Bankotsu whole.

Instead, the demon had a dagger shoved up its mouth, compliments of Sango. The dagger impaled the top of the snakes's mouth and went out the top. The snake shook violently, spraying droplets of blood in all directions. The beast was dying, but it was still struggling. Sango was still hanging on to the dagger when the great snake had lurched and now she was being tossed through the air. The shaking only grew more violent as Sango lost her grip on the dagger. She plummeted towards the ground and crashed in a bloody heap, covered in the snake's venom now leaking out of its mouth.

"SANGO!", screamed Bankotsu, and with a sudden rush of adrenaline, he drew back the katana and rolled out of the way of the cyclops's sword. The cyclops swung horizontally but his target was already in the air, flying towards him. With one almighty plunge, Bankotsu stuck the sword right into the cyclops's eye and pulled it back.

Crimson liquid gushed form the wound as the giant monster dropped its blade and covered its enormous bleeding eye. Before anything could happen next, the monster exploded in a brilliant flash of purple light. Bankotsu looked behind him to find Kagome running to where they were, with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Bankotsu, what happened to her?!", said Kagome, pointing to Sango.

"S-she saved my life..",replied Bankotsu in a hollow tone.

Sango was bleeding all over, though not all the blood was hers. There were burns all over her clothes and black singe marks on her yukata. There was a few drops of the snake youkai venom on her, though that wasn't as big a concern as the open gashes she recieved and what it could mean if any of the venom infected the wounds. Miroku was still unconscious on Kirara's back, who was now leaning over her mistress' form, he would not be able to help.

"Can you heal it?", said Bankotsu.

Kagome slowly shook her head,"I don't know anything about healing wounds, the best thing to do would be to take off the yukata and avoid the poison on it leaking into a cut"

Despite of the situation, Bankotsu blushed.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and frowned,"She has her armor underneath."

"Oh right, I knew that!", said the mercenary.

"I KNOW I DON'T SAY THIS OFTEN BUT IM GETTING BEATEN HERE!", yelled Inuyasha.

As Bankotsu picked up the katana off the ground, a frightened yell came from the trees, sounding like one certain fox demon.

"Help the mutt, i'm going to help Shippo,"Kagome looked somewhat surprised, but nodded her head.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"That's right fox, just scream a little bit more and they'll come running", said Naraku.

Shippo was being pinned to a tree with Naraku's Roots Of Evil(that's really what its called) attack using the tree's own...roots. The pressure was too much for Shippo, but not enough for the strong oak tree he was pinned against.

Bankotsu tore off in the direction of the screams, still wondering why he cared and why he was acting so differently. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Naraku. Naraku turned his head expecting to see Kagome or Inuyasha, but instead saw Bankotsu. Naraku actually gasped in shock, of all the people he had expected, Bankotsu was definetly not on the list.

'Damnit if I had my Banryuu, I could use my Banryuusen', thought Bankotsu nervously. It was a shock to him as well that Naraku had come.

"I see you have a jewel shard",said Naraku, regaining his cold disposition.

"I see you're still a son of a bitch", retorted Bankotsu.

"I wonder,"paused Naraku,"where did you find the shard?"

"Maybe if you let the fox go i'll tell you."

Bankotsu had said it automatically, but instantly he realized it as a mistake.

"Ah, I think I know what's going on, that shard is tainted."

A tremor ran through Bankotsu as he stuttered,"W-what?"

Naraku chuckled and retracted his roots, leaving Shippo to fall to the ground.

"Well if this pitiful demon means anything to you, give me your shard and i'll spare his measly life."

Bankotsu hesitated, his former self wouldn't have even bothered coming here, and even if he had gotten curious he would've walked away at this point. And what did Naraku mean by the shard being tainted?

Somehow, someway, he was reaching for his neck, where the shard was imbedded. What was he doing?

Shippo watched, more surprised than Bankotsu himself. The katana was about to make the cut when

**WIND SCAR!**

Naraku's barrier held up though the red Tetseiga was causing it to waver uneasily. Just when Kagome was about to break it with her Sacred Arrow, there was a _crack_ and Naraku was gone.

Inuyasha anrrowed his eyes at the mercenary, who was in the awkward position of raising his katana to his neck.

Inuyasha smiled smugly and said,"We heard everything."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

XO lol.

This one was a step backwards to tell you the truth, but I still hope you liked it.

_Please Review!_

And now for the READ KITTIKAT626'S CONCRETE ANGEL BLEACH FF.

See above for the advertisment lol


	6. Truth

**The Family Tree-Ch.6-Truth**

Bankotsu:Come on Banryuu, your writing everything, why you gotta make Sango so mean in the begining conversations?

Legendary Banryuu: Don't whine.

Hojo: I WANT A PART IN THIS STORY IM BEGGING YOU!

Legendary Banryuu: Don't whine.

Inuyasha:I think-

Legendary Banryuu: Don't whine.

Inuyasha: but I-

Legendary Banryuu:Don't make me slap you.

Author's Note: Btw, lil fact, Ban translates to Barbarian, and kotsu means bone, though im not really sure if it was bone or something else...

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After the battle, Miroku had eventually awoken and took care of Sango's wounds on the spot. The surviving villagers thanked them for saving their lives and a few thanked them for saving all or part of their homes. Inuyasha, using his hands as temporary bonds to Bankotsu, led them into the ruined village and secured a home with the least damages, its usual tenants dead. Inuyasha's Fire Rat robe had been torn apart, but a thankful villager who had settled back into a home had stiched it back toghether. Now, Sango had finally woken and she was being told the story of three days ago

Sango listened, wide-eyed as Inuyasha told the story of the events that transpired the last three days whilst she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Bankotsu tried vainly to stop Inuyasha by tackling him, but the hanyou continued to nonstop tell how Bankotsu offered his life for Shippo's. By the time he finished, Bankotsu looked embarassed as though he had done a bad thing and looked away.

Sango's head was hurting even more now, she just couldn't believe what she had heard. Bankotsu, saving someone's life yet again? Questions swarmed in her mind all begging to be asked but somehow she suddenly blurted out,"Are you still gonna be tying him up?"

Slightly taken aback, Inuyasha coughed and looked away.

"Umm..well..I don't think we can let...-"

"INUYASHA!", yelled Kagome, Sango, and Shippo at once.

"It's too risky!", said the stubborn hanyou.

Bankotsu gave an annoyed sigh and tugged at his newest bonds, more cloth. It was so frustrating to be bound by weak material and still not be able to break free.

"Inuyasha, from what you've told me, he had a weapon and your guard was down in those woods, correct?",said Miroku.

"Hold it I know what you're getting at but Naraku wants both Kagome and me,"Inuyasha countered.

Miroku thought for a second and spoke,"Kagome was behind you, and she had her bow down did she not? With Bankotsu's reflexes he could've killed you both in a few seconds."

Inuyasha was running out of arguements by this point. He was deadset on not trusting a man that nearly killed him. He decided to try his last feeble protest.

"Well, what if Naraku is waiting for us to gather the last few jewel shards and then having Bankotsu take them?"

Miroku wasn't finished disproving Inuyasha's theories and quickly managed a retort,"Why go through all the trouble for shards he could find using Kanna's mirror or his heightened senses to find them? And did he not nearly have his barrier shattered in the forest?"

"OH COME ON! THIS IS BANKOTSU WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, WHY WOULD HE HELP US?!, screamed Inuyasha,"What is the reason damnit!"

"Actually, I think I know,"said Bankotsu in a grim tone.

It was the way he had said it that unsettled the group.

"Naraku said the shard was tainted, but i'm starting to think its tainted in a completely different way,"said Bankotsu.

Understanding suddenly dawned on them as everything started to make sense, it was not Bankotsu turning over a new leaf, it was the jewel which had been somehow purified.

"It must have been when the whiny..err..Kagome handled it, she must have unknowingly purified it..,"muttered Bankotsu.

On one hand, this explained Bankotsu's strange behavior, on the other, it was not Bankotsu's doing that he was changing. Everyone seemed slightly crestfallen by this, but it made the most sense.

The said-mercenary though about this for a moment. He felt, if it was possible, upset by the fact the jewel shard had changed him and he himself hadn't. The jewel shard brought him guilt, heroicness, and kindness he had otherwise only showed to the rest of the Band Of Seven. These emotions were strange to him, yet he had unknowingly welcomed them. Bankotsu had thought maybe his mind subconsciously wanted him to try a new way of life instead, as the other two times hadn't gone so well.

The group brooded for a while until Shippo said something completely unexpected,"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does, you stupid fox!,"said Inuyasha.

"How then? If he saved my life and Sango's twice each, and yours once-

"I did not need help with that demon",muttered Inuyasha.

"-then I think maybe we can trust him."

A childish thought indeed, but all the same bearing fact. Trust was hard to gain, especially to a group of traveling warriors.(a.k.a Sango and Inuyasha, as only those two are the serious ones..mostly)

Truthfully, not even Sango trusted the mercenary fully, despite her respect and fondness(cough friendly fondness) of him. More than one thousand died because he existed, how could anyone but fellow killers trust him?

It was certainly a strange moment in the room, Bankotsu was being purified by the jewel shard, yet they still couldn't trust him. As mixed emotions flew around the room, they all wondered the same thing.

Should they trust him?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lol extremely short chapter. Not long at all. Shorter than ..ok you get the picture. Look at it from my point of view, how do I continue from here? I been out a few days doing stuff and I typed this out, still fighting against writers block. I failed. I really do need help on these, or _**slow updates from now on, I mean like maybe space of five days or a week, max.**_

I hope I never deliver a shortie like this one again.

And now for our favorite part, ME TELLING YOU TO READ KITTIKAT626's BLEACH FANFIC!  
Name:Concrete Angel

Genre(s):Romance/Angst

Reviews:**983 AND COUNTING!**

Status:In-Progress


	7. A Son's Revenge and the Ethereal Banryuu

**The Family Tree-Ch.7-A Son's Revenge and the Ethereal Banryuu**

Author's Note:Once again begging for a helper.

Oh and did you know Banryuusen is also known as Dragon Hammer?

And Ryuraissen means Dragon Thunder?

(Both were Banky's attacks when he had the Banryuu.)

Author's Note P.S:I decided to make the title long like in those Inuyasha episodes(Lol, like one is The Truth Behind Nightmares:Battle in the Forest of Sorrow, why do they make the titles so long?)

Hojo:PLEASE!

Legendary Banryuu:GEEZ YOUR SO ANNOYING!

Shippo: YEAH GET OUT OF THE INTRO!

Hojo:Why don't you make me?

Legendary Banryuu:Oh did you just challenge the writer?

Inuyasha:I think he did.

Legendary Banryuu: Ok then, -takes out pen- lets see...

-Hojo puts on sombrero, does a dance with it-

Hojo: That doesn't make sense!

-Hojo's mouth suddenly falls out-

Hojo:mmph urff gnaf (tries speaking)

-Hojo gives Legendary Banryuu 10 million dollars-

Legendary Banryuu: So that's how writers get rich quick...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. But if I did i'd make sure Hojo jumped off a cliff.

Hojo:MMPH!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The soldiers marched into the woods, with their lord riding in the carriage the servants pulled. Hazy black clouds painted the sky and the first raindrops began to fall. Deathly silence filled the night, the carriage only making the slightest of noises. They had been on the move for a while now. The escort had over a hundred soldiers, not to mention the young lord inside the carriage.

The lord would not listen to reason, he was only bent on destroying the man who had killed his father and destroyed his entire castle, and all of its occupants. He had married the beautiful only daughter of a nearby lord who had no sons. However, the now prince's taste for vengeance had only doubled with the power he now had in the new land. He murdered the lord and his now-father one night by tipping poison into his extravagant sake jug.

Noone suspected him, though some accused the princess. It was known that if there were no sons to a lord upon his death, the daughter would become the mistress of the castle. However, she ran off with her husband after he requested they would be alone one night, and he killed her by snapping her neck as soon as they were out of range of the soldiers. There was panic and confusion on who was to be the next ruler when the "noble" prince stood up, and through his "mourning" for his family, he agreed to honorably lead his people.

The unknowing people cheered him on, and he soon became the lord of the castle. A mere week after he had taken control, he had announced that he and the entire militia would accompany him on a search for the people who had destroyed their allied lord's lands, though they had never really been allied. The soldiers often talked of desertion, but the vengeance seeking lord did not cease. He was intent on killing the man that had destroyed his home land and his father,

Bankotsu.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bankotsu looked up as Inuyasha and the group exited from the house they had been staying in. They had been discussing what to do with Bankotsu for a while now while he waited outside. He often heard shouts from Inuyasha, and after one particularly loud string of words, he heard a muffled "SIT BOY!" and a large thump.

He looked at their faces, but his eyes lingered on Inuyasha's expression. It was angry and disaproving.

Score.

He almost had a hopeful expression on his face, though trying to hide it. Noone spoke for a minute before Sango cleared her throat and stepped on Inuyasha's foot.

"Oww! Grr..we've..sorry THEY decided to let you loose from the ropes."

Bankotsu taunted the hanyou with a triumphant smile and motioned for him to go on.

It was too much for Inuyasha, he just keh'ed and looked away. Sango sighed and took over.

"Well, you've done a lot for us and maybe we can trust you, but we all share the same doubt.."

Bankotsu's smile fell instantly and he looked Sango expectantly in the eye.

"..We think maybe now that you know about the shard's purification you'll try to deny it...", she paused hesitantly,"for now, i'll have to take the katana off you."

Bankotsu smiled, relieved and said,"What that's it?" He held out the katana which Sango hesitantly took.

She almost looked surprised Bankotsu had relinquished the weapon, but nodded her head and spoke,"We'd better be off then."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tommorow was another fruitless day of searching. They had no leads and had not even sensed a demonic aura, save one from a small youkai that fell easily to a Sacred Sutra. They followed a path to yet another small village and found a Inn to stay for the night, as sundown was fast approaching. Sango's money pouch was near depleted after paying for the rooms and they would need to start charging for demon slaying and exorcism's if they ever wanted to sleep on beds rather than ground and eat rice with meat instead of cooked fish..again.

The group ate in silence, the meal complimentary, with Bankotsu sitting with them. So far he had been trustworthy, but though he had saved their lives many times, but the group could not find it in themselves to completely trust him.

Bankotsu sighed as he thought about this. Why did he not just run, he knew why he hadn't killed them now, but he felt that if he left he would not be able to forgive himself if any of them died, well maybe he could pull through if Inuyasha died but...

Bankotsu grinned at that and finished the rest of his rice. He stood and spoke,"Well, if you don't mind i'm going outside for a sec."

"Cha right, sit down!,"said Inuyasha as he stood to face Bankotsu.

"Geez not this crap again...look if anyone wants to babysit they can come but I don't really think you want to waste your time doing that."

"He could've ran many time Inuyasha,"pointed out Miroku.

Inuyasha scowled at the monk and faced Bankotsu again,"Fine then."

Bankotsu rolled his eyes,"Like I needed your permission half-demon."

Before Inuyasha could manage a angry comeback, Bankotsu opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Shippo finished off his meal and stood up,"Maybe i'll scream if he tries anything?"

The group seemed unconcerned about this, Bankotsu probably wouldn't strangle Shippo after saving him twice. As Shippo exited, Inuyasha raised his saucer of sake and said,"Here's hoping he knocks ya out!"

"SIT BOY!"

"OWW!, stop that!"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bankotsu sat out on the steps of the entrance to the Inn and looked towards the forest the Inn faced. The stars were not much of a sight tonight, the hazy black clouds covered the sky, there would be rain soon, maybe a thunderstorm. However, there was an attraction, lanterns and a royal carriage movng out of the woods.

'Wonder what that's all about', he thought vaguely.

He heard the slightest of footsteps behind him and turned to find Shippo.

"Hey", Bankotsu greeted. Shippo nodded and sat next to him on the steps.

After a minute, Shippo turned to face the mercenary. Bankotsu looked back. Shippo looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't get the words out. Bankotsu almost turned back to look at the very near soldiers when he heard

"I trust you, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu was taken completely by surprise. He turned towards the kitsune who was now smiling.

"And I think Sango does too."

The mercenary paused before saying,"Thanks Shippo", and he ruffled the kitsune's orange-brown hair.

"In the woods, I couldn't believe what you almost did...", Shippo started.

"Don't worry about it."

The two sat there, just gazing at the lanterns and royal carriage coming down the winding path to the Inn.

"Well, lets get back inside", said Bankotsu.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Unbeknownst to Bankotsu and Shippo, a tired soldier without a lantern had strayed close to the Inn and heard when Shippo said a certain mercenary's name. He leapt in shock and crossed the grass, breaking ranks with the other men. Noone noticed, they were too busy marching fast to get out of the way from the near storm.

The soldier got behind the polished wooden wall of the Inn and peeked towards where Shippo and Bankotsu had their slight conversation. He gasped, this man was indeed Bankotsu, the one they had been searching for. Hate and rage for the existence of Bankotsu bundled up inside him suddenly. This man had taken away with him 1000 lives and taken the soldier himself away from his family for what seemed like too long.

The lord had decribed Bankotsu in excruciating detail. Man with a large braid and black long hair, tattoo on his forehead shaped like a four point cross, azure eyes, fine clothes with palm tree patterns on them(though the clothes were stained heavily with blood and slime still, the designs were still recognizable).

But what was Bankotsu doing here? The soldier's curiousity got the best of him as Bankotsu and the small fox demon went inside.

'Uh oh, what if the other members of the Band Of Seven are here?', he thought.

His lord needed to know immediantly, but if the rest of the Band of Seven were here, they could easily overpower the hundred soldiers, and even the lord who was a swordsmaster. He crept inside, following the bush that was the fox demon's tail around the corners. He saw Bankotsu finally enter a room and leave the sliding door ajar by just a crack. There were slight mutterings but nothing he could hear from inside.

Heart thumping against the soldier's chest, he crept closer to the room, taking ten minutes to cross the hallway silently. The other people in the Inn were already asleep and out of the hall, they would not represent a threat.

He peeked inside through the slight crack. He could see a small group gathered in a circle. He counted them off, there was one kitsune, one hanyou, three humans, one small neko, and one Bankotsu. The Band of Seven, it must have been!

He had never seen or heard any of the others descriptions, so he didn't know how wrong he was when he assumed it. Quietly tip-toeing down the hall, to the outside where his lord would be most pleased their quarry had been found.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sarush was already out of the village, though his soldiers had begged to rest, they would get none. They would make camp at midnight like they always did, even if they arrived at a village early. It was quiet until one of the royal guards halted the carriage from the outside and quietly opened the door.

"Mi'lord, one of our men insists on his life he has spotted Bankotsu and the Band of Seven."

Sarush gasped and pushed the royal guard out of the way of the door and got out. There was the soldier, panting heavily, but looking pleased.

"I've spotted the Band of Seven, back at the village Inn!"

Sarush looked very pleased indeed,"If you are correct, which you better be, I will make sure to give you a place among the royal guards and enough gold to make you feel like a royal yourself.", Sarush turned to address one of the guards,"I want that Inn burned to the ground and anyone who interferes dead, Bankotsu is your first priority, make sure to kill, not capture him. Give these orders to the men and prepare for battle."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

There were not enough beds for all of them, so Inuyasha, Miroku, and Bankotsu slept on the wooden ground. The lantern that lit the room was out and all was dark and silent. As the tired group embraced sleep, they heard shouts and marching in the distance.

"Wazzat?,"mumbled Kagome.

"Just the escort carriage group we saw,"replied Bankotsu,"they must have decided to rest for the night."

The sounds got louder and louder, but the loudest sounds of all were screams that erupted from inside the Inn.

The group immediantly sat up and headed into the hall. There were soldiers slaughtering innocent bystanders and throwing torches of fire onto the wood. The fires started to engulf the hallway. The soldiers yelled as soon as they spotted Bankotsu and charged.

Bankotsu yelped in alarm and punched out the approaching soldiers in the face, hard.

The soldiers fell, their swords raised above their heads falling down with a slight clatter.

"I think they're after me!", yelled Bankotsu over the chaos of the screams and fire.

"NO REALLY?!,"retorted Inuyasha.

"You two can fight later, right now we gotta get out of here!,"shouted Kagome.

**WIND SCAR!**

The blast created a gigantic hole in the wall as the building started to crumble, most of the occupants were dead or captured. The group rushed out to safety only to find themselves...

facing a hundred men and a finely clothed lord on horseback.

"Surrender now to Lord Sarush, or your pain will be legendary, Band Of Seven."

Bankotsu looked questioningly at the rider on horseback,"Band Of...oh shit..."

"Umm listen,"started Kagome,"we're not the Band Of Seven."

"Lies!", screamed a soldier.

Sarush raised his blade and pointed it at Bankotsu,"You are Bankotsu, the one who killed my father and destroyed our lands!"

"Sarush?", repeated Bankotsu,"who..oh, you were that pipsqueak clinging to your father's side at the end of the execution when it was my turn.."

"I have waited long to avenge my father and his people, and now you will die, as will your pathetic traveling mercenaries."

Bankotsu immediantly felt the shard pulse and give him deep shame, he was about to form words of apology when Sarush raised his sword and screamed,"ATTACK!"

A yell rose from all the men as they charged, spearmen first into the group.

"Don't hurt them!,"yelled Bankotsu.

Ten soldiers attacked Inuyasha, his daunting sword unsheathed and imposing, and Inuyasha wildy screamed,"BLADES OF BLOOD!", to knock out the soldiers. The soldiers locked swords with Inuyasha, even through the barrage of the Blades of Blood and dueled him. Kagome and Shippo riding atop Kirara flew around the back of the troops and clawed/burned/shoot with sacred arrow their longbows. Sango was injuring soldiers with her dagger in one hand and her katana in the other, though not making any of the attacks fatal. Bankotsu was using his powerful fists to knock out soldiers and acquire a sword from the man who had happened to rat them out. Miroku was using his staff to effectively hit soldiers over the head.

"**STOP!", **boomed the powerful voice of Sarush.

All the soldiers jumped back from the enemy and withdrew their blades, put down their pikes, or lowered their bows. The "Band Of Seven" gathered toghether near the burning wreckage of the Inn.

"I, Sarush, challenge Bankotsu, leader of the Band Of Seven, to a duel to the death."

Bankotsu cleared his throat and imitated the lord,"I, Bankotsu, honorably declare-HELL NO!"

Sarush smiled and said,"You don't have a choice."

"I'm not gonna duel you to the death, how bout a duel where in the end you go home cryin?" 

The young lord laughed mockingly and said,"I always thought Bankotsu was supposed to be an imposing cold-blooded figure, I didn't expect a coward!"

Bankotsu's blood angrily seethed as he spoke through gritted teeth,"I.Said.No."

"Then you force my hand mercenary, NOW!"

A soldier from behind the group leapt and grabbed Sango and brandished a dagger pointing at her throat. He was a finely dressed royal guard who had snuck up behindon special orders from Sarush during the battle.

"SANGO!",called Bankotsu, Miroku, and Kagome at once.

The lord chuckled,"Sango is it? Too bad you won't duel me, guess she's gonna have to die Bankotsu..."

Bankotsu turned to face the lord,"Oh you didn't."

Sarush jumped down from his horse and unsheathed his second sword,"Fight me or she dies."

"Bastard..", mutered Bankotsu.

Inuyasha and the rest watched silently as Bankotsu raised his weapon and approached Sarush.

Without warning, Sarush rushed forth, his two swords poised in both hands. Bankotsu jumped and made a swipe for the lord's shoulder. Sarush raised his second sword to block the blow and used his first one to jab Bankotsu while he was still in the air. Bankotsu withdrew his sword and in a swift motion parried the approaching blow. He leapt back a few steps as Sarush also jumped back.

Sarush had trained every day intensively by the finest teachers in the art of two swords. He had even trained the day he killed his wife. Intensively and for hours at a time, he did not stop until all his teachers begged for mercy when he fought duels with them. He was confident and arrogant with his skills, he was sure Bankotsu would fall to his blades.

The two circled each other before charging again. Bankotsu slashed at Sarush, all incentive to not kill forgotten, Sarush moved out of the way and made a horizontal swipe with one of his swords. Bankotsu dodged and parried his next sword's attack. Sarush withdrew both blades again and positioned them on his chest to form an "X" shape. Bankotsu attacked with a vertical chop and hit the "X". The blades sparked while Bankotsu pushed down his blade and Sarush pushed up his two blades.

Sarush pushed back Bankotsu and broke the "X" formation with two slashes for Bankotsu's chest. Bankotsu ducked below the attack and attempted to stick the blade through the young lord's heart. Sarush tried moving out of the way but too late, the sword impaled him directly.

Eyes wide with shock, Sarush dropped the two swords and fell to his knees while Bankotsu stood triumphant.

The soldiers were awestruck, the lord had never lost a duel, and they had been so sure that Bankotsu was finished when Sarush had pushed him back. The royal guard let go of Sango's neck and backed away, disbelieving.

"You did it!", said Shippo. The others didn't share the same view, they were still watching Bankotsu and the young lord on his knees. He was staring down at the ground, his blood making a large pool.

"Like father, like son.",said Bankotsu in a cold, harsh voice.

Sarush looked up in utter fear, the blood starting to run from his mouth.

Bankotsu twisted the blade in the young lord's stomach and he gasped with pain. Bankotsu grinned mockingly at his torment. He suddenly took out the sword from Sarush's chest. Crimson liquid sprayed from the wound as Sarush blinked dumbly, staring right at the pool of blood. His breath came in painful gasps and he soon coughed and vomited blood all over the ground until he fell. He turned his head one more time to look at Bankotsu and-

-he died.

Bankotsu laughed, it had been a while since he had done that. Even Inuyasha was surprised and disgusted at the cruelty of Bankotsu.

"It-its black", whispered Kagome, fear echoing in her voice, "t-the shard..."

Bankotsu turned to look at Inuyasha and dropped his blood covered sword.

"Its time we finished our fight half-demon, but I won't be using this sword.."

His hand gripped something in the air and he shifted it over his shoulder like he did his Banryuu.

"I'm using this one"

And suddenly, a red shape appeared where Bankotsu had his hand enclosed on. The red outline started with a crescent moon tipped on its bottom with a metal hilt above it. The outline branched out soon and formed a large blade. There was nothing to fill in the blood red outlines, but it was clear what the object was.

"The Banryuu,"gasped Sango. Upon hearing "Banryuu" all the soldiers fled in a mad stampede for the forest. the injured and unconscious were left behind, their lives of no importance to their comrades. Bankotsu raised the ethereal blade and shouted

**RYURAISSEN!**

The clouds of the night lit up suddenly and flashes of lightning. The group knew what was coming. They scattered and ran for cover. The thunder dropped down from the clouds in a mad rush. Bolt after bolt hit the ground around Bankotsu, hitting the straggling soldiers and killing them. The Dragon Thunder did not cease after obtaining a few victims and continued. The random blasts hit anywhere. Sango was nearly struck by one as she ran for the still burning Inn, the safest place around. The thunder stopped for a blissful moment until a gigantic charge of lightning and thunder crashed down in the forest.

The soldiers that had run away screamed from inside the burning forest. Then screams and shouts from the villagers away from the Inn started.

"STOP THIS BANKOTSU!", yelled Sango frantically.

"Who are you to tell me to stop woman?!, he replied.

Inuyasha started dashing for Bankotsu and brandished his Tetseiga,"WE GIVE YOU TRUST AND THIS IS WHAT WE GET?!, DIE BANKOTSU!"

Bankotsu raised the ethereal sword in the defense and the Tetseiga clashed against it. Bankotsu would have destroyed Inuyasha easily if not for the Tetseiga turning red. The red Tetseiga, infused with the powers of Shiori's orb exploded against the Banryuu. The ethereal sword gave away instantly and vanished. Inuyasha then made an almighty swipe at the defenseless Bankotsu-

and the mercenary fell, blood flowing from his chest.


	8. I Trust You

**The Family Tree-Ch.8-I Trust You**

Author's Note:Umm lol. Now im gonna start BanXSan. Please note I am gonna move out of character personalities to finally make the tie. Also note I am making this up as I go XP.

Author's note P.S: Nobody would have caught it, but Sarush was supposed to sound like sourish, as in bitter, or as in im-bitter-at-you-for-killing-my-old-man.

Bankotsu:Geez finally, the romance is starting, now Sango and I can get

-Sango enters room-

Bankotsu:can get...uhh...that..meat from the ...store yeah..

Sango:You were talking about me AGAIN?!

-SORRY KIDS THIS SCENE IS CENSORED! Watch this soothing image of happy bunnies until Sango finishes beating up Bankotsu-

(\ /) (\ /)

("") ("") ("") ("")

-Now back to our scheduled programming-

Sango AND NEXT TIME YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME ILL CHOP YOU UP WITH THE BANRYUU -----------::::::::::::::: 

Bankotsu:Legendary Banryuu, -gasps-, stop writing this please

Legendary Banryuu: Hey for what you did last chapter you deserve it Banky!

Bankotsu:But-

Legendary Banryuu: Hey Sango he also thinks that ribbon in your hair looks girly.

Sango: WHAT!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The forest had burned down overnight, and all the soldiers dying in it. The Dragon Thunder had been too devastating, most of the soldiers had been killed, the only ones who had survived were ironically the ones with injuries, and only 12 in number at that. Sarush was still lying in his pool of blood, his eyes open wide with shock looking up at the sky. The injured soldiers had fled as soon as they had woken, only one paused to spit on Bankotsu's unconscious face and ran, forgetting that half his leg had been nearly slashed off.

The group stood in a circle around Bankotsu, noone spoke. Only now had they realized they had given their trust to him, despite their fear and hatred still lingering towards him. Now they had been betrayed. His record could go as the man who had killed 1100 humans, counting up all the dead soldiers, and the villagers beyond the charred and silent Inn that the Ryuraissen had destroyed.

Bankotsu stirred and he started mumbling nonsense in his sleep. Inuyasha abruptly unsheated his Tetseiga, grabbed Bankotsu by the neck and pulled him up.

Bankotsu woke instantly and was about to protest and insult Inuyasha when, with a pang, he remembered last night, though now it was about 3:00 a.m.

"What happened?", he said in a pained voice.

"YOU TWO FACED BACKSTABBING PIECE OF SHIT!,"yelled Inuyasha, shaking Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked around the group, shame starting to fill compliments of one Shikon Jewel shard. Sango and Shippo wouldn't meet his eye, Kagome had an unreadable brooding expression on her face as she stared Bankotsu in the eye. Miroku had left when Bankotsu had stirred and was offering prayers to all the dead around him.

"I'm gonna pay you back for all those soldiers, take your damned shard, and tie your body to a rock and sent you into the fin river!,"swore Inuyasha. He raised his fist and was about to pound Bankotsu's deep chest wound when Kagome put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we could hear his side?"

"Kagome your too damned trusting! He doesn't deserve any! YOU WANT HIM TO TRICK US AGAIN?"

Kagome was about to speak when Bankotsu interrupted,"I'm sorry"

"**SORRY?** IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!,"bellowed Inuyasha.

"They're all dead aren't they?",said Bankotsu, his voice choking on the word "dead".

"The villagers have all died, and only a few soldiers survived. Their lord is dead as well,"said Miroku coming up from his prayers.

Bankotsu shook his head dazedly,"The Ryuraissen was supposed to be completely random..."

"Really? It seems that those random shots were well-aimed,"said Sango bitterly.

Shippo shook his head,"But why did you do it?"

It was Bankotsu's turn to shake his head,"I wasn't even that cruel when I didn't have the purifying jewel shard. I don't know I just lost control and the jewel shard-"

"-turned black..,"muttered Kagome.

Everyone stared at her expectantly.

Bankotsu's eyes suddenly lit up,"Wait, can the shard possibly react differently depending on the person its in?"

Miroku shook his head,"Impossible.."

Inuyasha grabbed tighter on Bankotsu's collar and pulled him higher,"Look at him, trying to make some damned excuses!

Shippo suddenly spoke up,"Didn't Naraku touch that shard before?"

Miroku had a thoughtful look in his eye,"The shard could have two personalities since Kagome touched it as well."

Inuyasha lowered Bankotsu slightly,"So what about that red Banryuu?"

The group thought about the mysterious figure of the Banryuu. It had materialized out of nowhere into Bankotsu's hands and acted as the real Banryuu, only that the Ryuraissen was more deadly and accurate, and no doubt the Banryuusen would be as well.

Kagome spoke after the silence passed,"The sword was demonic when it was whole wasn't it?"

"Yeah, what'd I say about the sword huh Bankotsu?", said Inuyasha disaprovingly

Bankotsu sighed and said, "You told me to get rid of that sword for my own good,"

Inuyasha almost sneered in triumph before he remembered the severity of the current situation. Miroku spoke next.

"The black shard, being touched by a powerful full demon like Naraku is now, maybe the Banryuu's demonic aura got attracted to it"

Bankotsu tried shaking his head, but remembered his collar was still in the air, and so was he so he instead spoke,"That can't be it, or Naraku or maybe Sesshomaru or some powerful demon would have it already."

Miroku paused,"What if it possibly was attracted to its former master?"

"Impossible.."Inuyasha started.

"Maybe its true,"spoke Bankotsu unexpectantly.

Flash_back_

_"I've done your tests, are ya satisfied now you annoying ghost?"_

_The apparition chuckled,"Yes, I think you can have that sword now."_

_Bankotsu walked over to the blade and admired it from afar. A half-moon hilt with fine metal and demon skin wrapping around it, a large handle perfect for distrubuting weight, an immense blade devastating to anyone who dared oppose it, and overall masterfully crafted. _

_"The aura is still around it."_

_The ghost nodded,"Yes, I should think it is."_

_Bankotsu growled,"I've done all your tests you annoying wretched banshee-"_

_"Im not a banshee.."_

_"-so take off the barrier now!"_

_The apparition laughed a deep mocking laugh,"I passed all the tests as well."_

_"Hmm, are one of those charming skeletons back in the spike room yours?"_

_The ghost laughed again,"My body was incinerated into nothing and my soul was doomed to wander here, instructing other fools to pursue a sword some of them could hardly lift."_

_"I'm guessing there's one more test you haven't told me about?"_

_"Congratulations! You finally figured it out! Hahahaa.."_

_"Are you gonna tell me or not, you damned apparition,"said the annoyed Bankotsu._

_The apparition laughed again, annoying Bankotsu to no end,"The Banryuu must choose who it will hold, only the one true master in this world can have it."_

_Bankotsu frowned,"So why all the tests and traps?"  
_

_"If not even the true master can claim the sword through the trials, then it shall remain here. The sword can never rust and it will pull through all the ages and generations."_

_Bankotsu paused for a moment, was his life worth the sword? Should he walk out and play it safe?_

_"I am the sword's true master", he said._

_The apparition shook his head,"I do hope not, it would be nice to have some company through all the ages."_

_Bankotsu ignored the ghost and walked forward to the blade. Every nerve in his body screamed to get away from the demonic blade as soon as possible, yet his mind yearned it, wanted it, needed it. He slowly moved his hand towards the barrier, closer, closer..._

_"DAMN!,"Bankotsu yelled in shock as his body suddenly lurched into extreme pain . It felt as though every bone in his body had broken and all the blood had left him. Yet he continued to move closer to the sword's hilt. If this would be his end, he would touch the sword before he left._

_The apparition chuckled gleefully,"Finally some company! Haha!"_

_His hand reached for the handle and he grasped the fine cool metal. _

_"I swear to you, Banryuu, I am your true master, I will give you blood each day in the form of another. I will kill for you and give you power. In turn, lend me your aid and toghether we will be unstoppable!"_

_The aura subsided instantly and the pain left his body like it had never been there. He grasped the blade and pulled it from the stone it had been thrust in._

_"Toghether, Banryuu,"he said. _

_The apparition was awestruck,"You are the true master..!"_

_"I guess I am,"laughed Bankotsu._

_The ghost looked down at his transparent feet, they were no longer there,"I'm..leaving..departing!"_

_"Well, well, guess I did you a favor didn't I?", sneered Bankotsu._

_"Thank you, you have freed my soul, but if you are smart you will leave the Banryuu and never return."_

_"W-what?!,"stuttered a shocked Bankotsu,"I came all this way to-"_

_"Listen to me,"cried the ghost as his waist vanished,"The sword is demonic and cursed, you will give in to greed and power and one day you will meet your end, no listen!,"he said as Bankotsu opened his mouth again,"And if you are fool enough to keep it, then if you should ever become weak it shall break and give you a terrible curse, cruelty and insane power, it will never leave you until all souls on the planet are gone."_

_"So either way, I win,"said Bankotsu._

_The apparition shook his head sadly as his neck started to disapparate,"I'm sorry for you. Lust for power and bloodlust leads to nothing except pain and everlasting torment."_

_His head began to vanish, top down, his mouth was the last thing to go as it uttered._

_"Believe me, I know."_

_End of Flash_back

"It has nothing to do with Naraku, this ethereal Banryuu,"said Bankotsu,"But Naraku's demonic aura on the shard does help it form."

All eyes on him, he continued to speak while Inuyasha finally lowered him to the ground,"There was a curse on the Banryuu when it broke, it was released on me. Naraku has all the characteristics of when the curse would affect the one it inflicted. But now that the shard is pure again, its gone."

Sango spoke hopefully,"So its not your fault at all what happened?"

Bankotsu shook his head,"No, I let the shard get black, that lord went too far, and threatening your life was the final push."

"Is this even a question of trust anymore?,"said Miroku.

Bankotsu laughed grimly,"I don't trust myself really."

Shippo opened and closed his mouth a few times, he was unsure to say whether or not he trusted Bankotsu after the massacre yesterday.

A long silence followed. Noone knew what to say, even Inuyasha had run out of words. Did they trust him or not? Would they tie him up again or take the shard? Was it all worth it?

Though night turned to dawn soon, none thought of rest. They thought of the shard and the complicated situation revolving around it, they thought of the pitiable lord who had only sought vengeance as his life, and they thought of all the villagers and soldiers and how none of them knew that the last day was their final one.

Sango spoke, a tremor in her voice,"If Bankotsu can trust himself and never release the black shard, then I can trust him."

Shippo relieved, spoke next,"I already do trust him."

Bankotsu looked up hopefully while Inuyasha had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Inuyasha!,"said Kagome,"He's saved our lives too many times to be planning anything, and if he can control that shard, I trust him too."

"Goes without saying", said Miroku next.

They turned expectantly towards Inuyasha and he turned away,"Yeah, sure, what they said."

Bankotsu gave a weak smile and fingered the wound on his chest. It was healed though the pain still pushed at him. It would be a scar to rival Sango's, that would be sure, his everlasting reminder.

"Thanks", he said, and then he abruptly collapsed to sleep.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Now I can concentrate on the romantic junk lol. Now that I have this trust thing out of the way...

Kittikat's Bleach fanfic blah blah blah...read it.

_Please Review!_


	9. Digging Graves

**The Family Tree-Ch.9-Digging Graves**

Author's Note:None lol

Sakura:Ok, so anyone else bored.

Legendary Banryuu:Shut up im writing up Ch.9 geez

Sango:-reads over shoulder- Digging Graves? what kind of title is that?

Legendary Banryuu:Don't make me hit you over the head with that boomerang of yours

Sango:Its still broken since Ch.4.

Legendary Banryuu:Right, I gotta get that thing fixed...

Hojo:mpht rrefew wnfigty(still has no mouth)

Legendary Banryuu:That's right Hojo, the romance is starting and the chapters are probly gonna be longer.

Hojo:Mi hrate roo'

Legendary Banryuu:Yeah and please review, ppl.

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

Funfact:Bankotsu's tattoo means "Youth"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bankotsu was sweating all over and he felt his arms would fall off any minute. Inuyasha had really improvised a clever way to torture him without taking a "SIT BOY". He was digging small graves for each villager and soldier. It was morning and the birds, that is the ones who survived the Ryuraissen, were singing. The graves were barely deep enough, they JUST hid the body underground.

Bankotsu sloppily placed a grave next to each corpse and pushed it down with his foot when he was done digging. He had a lot of experience with corpses, though now he felt shame every time he looked at one of them. Some had their eyes opened wide in shock while some were partially closed. He felt the eyes were following him everywhere, torturing him for his cruel actions.

Just as Bankotsu was about to push a young child charred with black into a grave, he heard a yell and a thump from a house that had been untouched by the Ryuraissen. The occupants had either ran or been outside when the Dragon Thunder occured. He grinned to himself, that yell must've been from Inuyasha arguing with Kagome and getting a faceful of ground when she "Sitted" him.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder as he pushed the child into the rough grave and began to cover it. He turned around to see Sango, grimly gazing at the charred and bloody bodies in the warzone that used to be a village.

"I think you can make a big grave for all of them, we need to get moving,"she said hollowly.

Bankotsu covered the child's grave and looked her full in the eye,"Are you sure? They didn't deserve this, they should have at least their own graves." Sango didn't answer, she went to the ruined shed where the shovels were and took one for herself.

"You don't have to..",Bankotsu started.

"Do you want some help or not?", she said in a suddenly light tone.

"From you?", he said jokingly,"Thanks, but no thanks"

Sango gave him a quick glance before starting to dig the side of the large hole,"I suppose we should make you do little graves for all of them shouldn't we?"

"Help it is.",groaned Bankotsu.

They were both trying to retain a light mood in the graveyard, but it was difficult looking at all the corpses. They were all singed and had blood all over their emotionless forms. When they finished, they gazed into the depths of the wide hole. Now the worst part. They had to gather up the bodies and throw them on top of each other.

Using their hands to lift the corpses seemed so wrong, as if they would defile the corpse or the corpse would haunt them. They lightly, yet firmly pushed the bodies in with their feet. It was disgusting to look at the bodies piled on top of each other when they got ten of them in, and only grew more disturbing.. Finally, they had rounded up the last corpse from the forest and kicked it in.

They then picked up their shovels again and started to seal the hole.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagura moved silently through Naraku's castle. Poisonous insects were littering the halls at every exit, prepared to take off. She passed Kanna whom was moving silently clutching her mirror tightly. Kagura paused and looked back at Kanna. She had often toyed with the notion that she too would like freedom. However, it was more than apparent now that she was a mindless tool. Kagura would often shuddered at the thought of becoming like her.

She continued towards the chamber Naraku often sat and waited for a jewel shard to appear or just to meditate their when nothing happened. Now, however, he was gathering energy to repair his damaged barrier. The red Tetseiga imbued with the bat demon clan's power should have shattered any barrier, but his was too strong even for that limit. If Kagome's sacred arrow had followed up, his barrier would have shattered and the arrow could've hit his defenseless body. Kagura's body tensed as the small form of Kohaku passed her. There had been something strange about him of late. Before she had time to brood on this, she was standing in front of the door to Naraku's chamber. She took a deep breath and entered.

Kagura stood quietly and stared at Naraku's back. Naraku turned around after a few minutes of this and his barrier subsided.

"As you know, Bankotsu has come back to life and is traveling with Inuyasha's group,"Naraku rasped in his deathly voice.

Kagura nodded,"I suppose you would like me to kill him and take his shard,"said Kagura.

"Yes,"responded Naraku,"I want you to take half of our demons from the cellars and take the shard from him."

'Half?, we haven't used half our demons since Hakurei', thought Kagura.

"Make sure that Inuyasha's not around, his Tetseiga could destroy such a thickly packed force of demons with ease."

"So I just wait for him to suddenly walk away and then I ambush him?",said Kagura skeptically.

"I'm sure he won't be in their sights every minute. Wait for the right time, then call the demons towards you to finish it."

Kagura turned and walked towards the door. How would she ever break free from Naraku? He possesed her heart(literally)and could kill her any second. Why had she not been an emotionless doll like Kanna? She could never understand Naraku's twisted mind.

Noone would.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kaede eyed Bankotsu suspiciously. She knew who he was, and she did not trust him even after everyone vouched for him(it was at that time Inuyasha silently slipped away).

Bankotsu was sitting cross-legged on the floor, an annoyed expression on his face. Kaede sighed and spoke,"Are you positive that-"

"YES!", yelled everyone for the umpteenth time.

"Fine", the old woman sighed and fingered her eyepatch,"Kagome, you're here for the Bone Eater's Well aren't you?"

Kagome nodded.

"Come, i'll take you then."

Kagome and Kaede left the room and their footsteps echoed away. That left Bankotsu, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku in an awkward silence.

"Wait, since when has Kaede escorted Kagome to the well?", said Sango.

Bankotsu groaned and all eyes turned to him as he spoke,"Geez! what's so important about this Bone Eater's Well?'"

It was the others' turn to groan as they would have to explain it to the confused and annoyed mercenary.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kaede stopped in front of the moss-covered well and turned to face Kagome. The miko met her eyes..err..eye with a questioning look.

"Kagome, I am not convinced the mercenary would change, what if this shard purification and tainted theory is made up?", said Kaede.

"But Lady Kaede, he's saved us too many times to be planning anything", said Kagome,"We've been very cautious."

Kaede shook her head,"Kagome, do you truly understand what kind of mind and heart Bankotsu has?"

Kagome opened her mouth in retort before a swift motion by Kaede's hand silenced her,"His pure ambition was and still is to kill. No jewel shard or monk or holy man could ever take his being away. He is sick and twisted, he loves to see blood on his hands and his only true friends were ones with a mind like his."

Kaede's tone was bitter now,"You don't need him for your battles, and you don't owe him anything. What's a few lives saved to now more than a thousand dead, not even mentioning that some of the thousand youkai he killed may not have been violent."

Kagome, despite herself, was starting to feel doubt embed itself on her trust for Bankotsu.

The old woman sighed and once again fingered her eyepatch,"If you are intent on letting him stay, then at least take this."

Kaede held out a small wooden box and gave it to Kagome. The young miko opened the lid to see what was inside..

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I am so sorry for the long wait people. My infamous computer, a.k.a, malfunctioning machine, wouldn't even let me go on wordpad to type(I don't have microsoft word.)

I just sent in a quick chapter to show you i'm still here. Though if I vanish for long periods of time its my -BEEEEEEEEEEEPIN- computer.

Oh and sorry, but next chapter is gonna be the romance. Lol. Sorry.

Hojo:urmph

Legendary Banryuu:Shut up! NEXT CHAPTER ROMANCE, IM SORRY OK?

Kittikat626's Bleach FF Concrete Angel. _**1099 REVIEWS AND COUNTING!!! READ IT NOW!**_

_Please Review!_


	10. The Taijiya Village

**The Family Tree-Ch.10-The Taijiya Village**

**ATTENTION: A big thank you for RevealedSecrets who helped with part of this chapter. Also, for revising some parts I wrote badly. Real badly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. **

**Note;The scene changes are all screwed up this chapter. Sorry.**

Authors Question:Is Kirara a male or female? female right? I don't wanna mess it up. And don't even think about mentioning that Jakotsu thing, I know HE'S gay I just forgot cause I wrote that part a lil fast..

Bankotsu: Banryuu, PLEASE MAKE SANGO LIKE ME!

Legendary Banryuu: No.

Shippo: Don't whine.

Legendary Banryuu: That's MY line.

Shippo: Sorry.

Sakura: I think-

Everyone: YOU ARE NOT IN THIS STORY ANYMORE GO AWAY!

Sakura:But im in this chapter right?

Legendary Banryuu:NO! Wait-checks script-, hey you are...that's strange.

Hojo:Mphe oo?

Legendary Banryuu: Yes you do get MENTIONED HOEjo

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
That night, the group sat down for a meal at Kaede's home. Bankotsu was eating outside, completely aware of the one-eyed gazes he was getting from acertain old woman.(I bet you don't know who it is :P)

The night sky had cleared since yesterday, the stars were shining bright andthere was a half-moon out. Bankotsu silently ate the rice on his trey. He knew Kaede had reason to be cautious, but it was extremely annoying how she kept glancing at him to make sure he didn't pull out a dagger from his rice bowl.

Sango came out after a few minutes and sat down next to him with a half-empty bowl of rice. They were silent a few moments before Bankotsu got a devilish look in his eye and spoke, "Well, well, I guess you couldn't stand to be away from me for a whole five minutes could you?" Sango suddenly looked as ifMiroku had grabbed her from...behind.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!", she bellowed with a monstrous glare. Bankotsu frantically put up his hands to his face to defend himself and took a step back. "Whoa, easy now, I was just kidding, why you freaking out?", he said quickly. Sango huffed and sat down.

The very idea of her liking Bankotsu! She sighed and reached for the sack she always traveled with. From it, she pulled out half of the broken Hiraikotsu. Bankotsu sat too, just as soon as he was sure Sango wouldn't smack him overthe head with it.

"You really should get that fixed," he commented after a few silent moments. Sango sighed, "Its not that simple, this is made of youkai bone and I would need my father's help to fix this." Bankotsu looked at her questioningly and realized he knew nothing of Sango, or her family other than Kohaku.

Now that he thought of it, he felt ashamed for not knowing anything about someone who had vouched for him to gain the group's trust. Though he did not want to bring up any unpleasant memories, so he would ask very carefully.

"So why don't you go see your father?" Or not. Sango took a deep breath and spoke, "He's dead." Bankotsu had somehow anticipated this, though the way her sadness invaded her voice was unsettling. He was tempted to press her for more information, but she instead stood, put the broken Hiraikotsu into her bag, and headed inside.

Bankotsu groaned, he sure did have a way with women.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
Kagome had not returned by sunset the next day, so Inuyasha finally decided that Kagome would not return until tomorrow despite their earlier agreement. They spent the night once again in Kaede's hut as the old woman prepared a meal for the travelers.

Shippo was lying on his stomach on the hut's floor working on a random drawing with the crayon set Kagome gave him. Miroku was having a conversation with Kaede while she stewed the soup. Sango had left the hut momentarily, and Inuyasha had set off to go to Kagome's world to tell her off.

Bankotsu had his back to a wall, impatiently waiting to leave the hut, though that would have to wait until tomorrow. He looked over Shippo's shoulder and saw a picture of a woman in a pink cat suit yelling something to a white-haired dog with a tail poking out his end whom looked to be in the process of having his face smacked into the ground.

Bankotsu sighed impatiently and left the hut to see why Sango was taking so long. He didn't have to look hard, Sango was right outside the house, her back to him. She was wearing the full youkai taijiya uniform, minus the katana which was currently in Bankotsu's ownership. Kirara was in full youkai next to her, looking ready for travel.

"Goin' somewhere?", called and Sango turned around to see the source.

"Never you mind, just go inside", she said

"Let's try this again,"Bankotsu paused,"Where are you going?"

"Home,"she said simply.

Bankotsu looked at her questioningly,"Home?"

Sango turned her back to him again and tightened the loose knot of a dirty bag on Kirara's neck. The pack looked to be heavy but Kirara didn't look to be effected.

Bankotsu waited a few moments before Sango sighed and spoke,"The demon slayer's village."

Bankotsu mentally slapped himself. Of course home was the demon slayer's village, she was a demon slayer! And then he remembered something. Didn't Kohaku wear what looked to be a boy's version of Sango's uniform?

"So, does that outfit happen to be the official uniform of the demon slayers?,"Bankotsu asked in a vague tone.

She nodded, her back still turned as she picked up another bag from the ground and slung it over her own shoulder.

Bankotsu took a deep breath and spoke,"Would you happen to know or be related to a..Kohaku?"

"Kohaku?" Sango dropped the sack she was holding and turned around to face the mercenary with a shocked look on her face, "How do you know Kohaku?"

Bankotsu got an uncomfortable look on his face,"He was in Mt.Hakurei, near Saint Hakushin's chamber. I talked to him before Kanna came and the insects lead him away."

Sango sat down, her legs literally giving away,"How was he? Did he seem to still have amnesia?"

Bankotsu opened his mouth before something occured to him,"You two are related I take it?"

She nodded quickly and muttered,"He's my brother."

'Thought so', Bankotsu mentally said to himself,"He was fine last I saw him, and amnesia explains why he acts like a loyal dog to a bastard like Naraku."

Sango stood and started to tie the sack, which looked to be carrying food and a strange metal cyclinder, perhaps holding water(thermos from the future, do the math).

At that moment Shippo poked his head out the door,"You guys coming in? The food is ready."

Sango sighed impatiently,"No, I ate already and i've already got the things I need for a few days."

Shippo turned to Bankotsu questioningly.

"Nah, not hungry", he said vaguely.

Shippo shrugged and went back into the hut, leaving the taijiya and mercenary in uncomfortable silence.

"A few days?", inquired Bankotsu after a moment

Sango shook her head yes and explained,"Kagome said if she wasn't back the first day she would stay a couple more, so that's when I go visit the taijiya's village."

"The taijiya are all gone aren't they?", said Bankotsu in a faked conversational tone.

Sango didn't even stir at the comment. She just muttered a "Yes" and leapt on top of Kirara.

Bankotsu could tell he had brought up something unpleasent but only uttered a vague "Sorry".

Kirara was about to take off when Sango stopped her and turned to Bankotsu,"I wonder, do you know anything of reforging a sword?"

Bankotsu was slightly taken aback by the question,"Why?"

"The Hiraikotsu is made of youkai bone as hard as the steel of a sword. It also can be repaired like a sword,"she answered.

"Well..I do have some experience,"Bankotsu said after a few seconds.

Sango was clearly surprised but she smirked and said,"My father has a forge that's still intact, would you mind coming and helping me fix this?"

"Sure,"agreed Bankotsu,"Beats sitting around here listening to Inuyasha complaining."

"And that is the other reason i'm leaving,"she said.

Bankotsu gently leapt onto Kirara, and as they took off, he wondered to himself why he had said he was an amateur blacksmith. The only experience he had ever had was watching Renkotsu repair the broken weapons of Genkotsu after their revival. But, with an incredible sense of guilt he noticed he rather liked his lone position close to Sango.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 The demoness watched the fire neko and its two passenges sail through the sky and smirked to herself. There was no Inuyasha to catch her scent unless his nose could sniff through alternate dimensions. The only defense Bankotsu had was the youkai taijiya woman next to him.

With a wave of her fan, Kagura sent the signal through the wind to the demons in Naraku's Castle. She was one shard closer to stealing back her heart and leaving Naraku's side.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few hours later, Sango and Bankotsu arrived to the Youkai Taijiya (Demon Slayer) village. Kirara turned into her small neko form and the supplies she had brought fell to the ground. While he bent down to take one, Bankotsu took a look at the houses around him. Many of the homes looked burned in some parts and some had only their framework left to support them. The sturdier homes were surprisingly intact with only a few scorches to mark them.

Bankotsu was silent as he followed Sango through the ruined village. Demon Slayers were elite protectors against youkai of all forms. Not even a human army could have defeated a village this size given it was full of taijiya. What had happened to make such a powerful village fall?

After about five minutes of walking, they reached the forest outlying the village. After stumbling through a rocky dirt road for a few minutes, they came to a clearing completely surrounded by large Japanese Maple trees. Under the dome-like trees were many graves with only a few twigs for tombstones.

Sango was already walking to a small hut in the shade of another Japanese Maple. Bankotsu followed hesitantly, what would he do if he could not fix the Hiraikotsu? Perhaps watching Renkotsu wasn't enough to actually resmith the boomerang. inside the hut were racks filled with large hammers, a circular pit with old pieces of charcoal in it, empty buckets once filled with water, and a large anvil that had a finished sword hanging against it.

Sango handed Bankotsu the sack with the two pieces of the Hiraikotsu in it. It was heavy, but barely half as much as the Banryuu's weight.

"I'm going to the stream to fill these,"said Sango indicating the empty buckets,"Can you get the pit going?"

"Uhh..sure,"said Bankotsu hesitantly.

Sango left the hut with buckets in hand leaving a confused Bankotsu wearing a guilty expression on his face. He turned towards the pit and grabbed two pieces of charcoal. He had no idea how he was going to start the fire. Did he use wooden sticks and if he did so how would the lifeless rocks in the pit catch fire.

From what he knew of forging, iron and steel of a weapon would be heated until it was malleable, then with a pair of metal tongs, lift up the red-hot metal to the anvil and began forming it with a hammer. It was not really as simple as it sounded. How long would the metal and steel heat up until malleability? When did he put the weapon into the water? Did he have to heat the Hiraikotsu down the middle where it had been snapped and hope the youkai bone of the two ends melted into each other?

He had no idea why he had offered to come. It was so foolish that he had lied to be brought here for no reason. Out of nowhere, his mind started to form pictures of Shippo drawing a scene where Bankotsu would be smacked into the ground by a pissed off Sango.

Poor Bankotsu.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111Kagome and Sakura were in Wcdonald's where Sakura was excitedly going on about her date with Hojo the last night. Apparently, the courteous and somewhat perky Hojo had insisted on paying for a fancy and overpriced (duh) resteraunt. Kagome was pretending to listen to her but all the while fingering the object Kaede had given her inside her pocket. The instructions were simple.

Put it around Bankotsu's neck and say a word that would be the restraining command directly after.

It was another necklace, just like Inuyasha's.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 Tired of writing for now. I decided to break it into two parts and continue next chapter. School starts tommorow(I am so happy, NOT) and its back to another year of torment, High School.

I am gonna so cry myself to sleep tonight. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did some research on forging and the Japanese Maple tree so they should be accurately described.

School is tommorow. I DONT WANNA GO:(

Now that school is starting, expect even longer update times. Sorry. Homework is gonna fill up a lot of my time I tell you that.

I DONT WANNA GO TO SCHOOL!

Sorry. I wont complain again.

-cries-

-sniff- Just read the Concrete Angel ad and leave me alone to think of ...that place called school and cry.

Read Kittikat626's Concrete Angel, Bleach fanfic, Romance/Angst, finally complete, IchigoXRukia. **1218 **_**reviews and still counting**_

_Please Review!_

_P.S:Sorry for the scene change errors._


	11. Ambush

**The Family Tree Ch.11-Ambush**

**Authors Note:Now that sc...schoo...scho..SCHOOL has started again, updates are now going to be random and possibly long. I used to update practically daily but I think its gonna be maybe every two weeks, max...hopefully.**

**IMPORTANT Authors Note P.S: If I don't get five-nine reviews this chapter unlike the last where I got 2-3, Ill end the story and find something new to write, maybe the story got boring I dunno.**

**Authors Note P.S.S: ****I very much appreciate all of your wonderful reviews but instead of "good chappie", I want to hear things that could make my story better. But if you dont feel like doing that good chappie is fine.**

Kanna:Give me...your soul

Shippo:No!

Bankotsu: She's been repeating that for hours Banryuu can I just-

LegendaryBanryuu:No you can't kill her, and if you try I'll use my magical pen to tel her to steal your soul

Bankotsu:So is the romance gonna start NOW?

LegendaryBanryuu:I'm taking it slow

Bankotsu:I want to know when I can have her over to my house and-

-Sango enters room-

Bankotsu:..-and schedule a shopping trip for some steak?

Sango:YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME AGAIN?!!!

Bankotsu:GEEZ! How do you keep finding out!

Sango:CAUSE YOU MAKE CRAPPY MEAT REFERENCES YOU DIRTY PIECE OF-

-Relax-O-Vision-

Due to the graphic and verbal material of the next scene, Relax-O-Vision will censor this material with a picture of a

Sango:AND THEN ILL RIP OUT YOUR DAMNED BULGING-!

WOAH OK THEN! THE RELAX O VISION TIMED OUT FOR A SECOND! START THE CHAPTER, JUST START IT NOW DAMMIT! START IT! START IT!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bankotsu tried to start a fire but the rocks wouldn't light. He scratched his head in confusion and decided his last moments before his face was rearranged by one pissed off demon slayer would be better spent trying to muster an excuse. Try as he might, the best excuse he could come up with was "I only worked on the forge when Renkotsu lit up the pit", though if that were true, he wouldn't have told Sango he could light the pit.

Bankotsu scratched his forehead nervously as a tense sweat covered his face. The Hiraikotsu was carelessly on the floor, and had as much chance of being repaired as Japan had of suddenly blowing up. Bankotsu dreadfully awaited the return of Sango. And waited. He suddenly realized that Sango had not come back after about twenty minutes, the stream was about a three minute walk.

With a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, he slowly walked outside, and with his katana ready to be unsheated if need arise. There was something otherwordly now. He noted the silence, how the birds were not singing their songs. A shout and sounds of struggle came as Sango suddenly crashed into the clearing.

Bankotsu was about to greet her before he saw a gash below her ear and her hand looked like it had been pierced. The blood widly sprayed everywhere as a panting Sango reached Bankotsu.

"Ambushed...Kagura and her demons..",she gasped as though she had ran for miles,"I lost them in the forest...there's too many to fight.."

Bankotsu looked over Sango in concern,"Are you too badly hurt?

Sango shook her head and breathed out that "These are just scratches", before she took off in the direction of the village. Bankotsu followed, helping Sango wherever she struggled. Now sounds of roars and screeches from flying serpentile demons(they always travel in a pack, really easy to kill you know..)

The buzzing of Saimyasho grew louder and then less, meaning the poisonous insects had found them and Kagura would as well.

Bankotsu went over the situation in his head. Kagura, with her powers to manipulate wind and create whirlwinds and slicing blades vs Bankotsu with a measly katana and an unarmed Sango who was bleeding freely. Not to mention that there would no doubt be hundreds, maybe even _thousands_ of demons coming for Bankotsu's jewel shard.

Bankotsu nearly fell over in a sudden comprehension. Sango was in danger because of him. He knew he should not feel this way, it was not his true nature, but the shard also made him feel guilty about not accepting his new look at life. The jewel was why h e had become his original vision of weak.

"Look out!", cried Sango as three serpentile demons came from behind Bankotsu.

Bankotsu whirled around and with a swift motion, decaptated two and sidelong slashed one. The lifeless carcasses fell as Bankotsu and Sango continued their desperate run.

They quickly reached the taijiya's village and went inside of a home, virtually untouched by whatever disaster had befallen the village.

"Sango, are you sure your ok?", said Bankotsu worriedly.

"I'm fine, its not as deep as it looks."

The screeches of the demons became ever louder, signalling their arrival into the village. Kagura was no doubt patrolling the village from the sky while the demons destroyed the houses...the ones that could still be destroyed anyway.

Sango panted and put her hand over her other injured one,"Kami, please let their be weapons in this house."

For a moment, Bankotsu thought it ridiculous for weapons strong enough to fight demons to be in a regular home when he remembered that this was a demon slayer's home. Sango and Bankotsu hurriedly combed the house, but the makeshift armory or so it looked, had nothing on the rack but a dagger and a few shurikens. Sango took the dagger and pulled out her own and hoped that she could handle two knives like she handled one katana. It wouldn't be exactly the same but...

Bankotsu took the shurikens after Sango insisted she could not hold a ranged weapon for fear it would backfire on herself. He pocketed the five shurikens into his shoulder armor.

It was amazing that a demon hadn't picked this house to attack yet, even though it was one of the closest to the forest.

"Where's Kirara?,"whispered Bankotsu.

"Sent her back, I said i'd be here a little while didn't I?", she replied.

"Of all the times...", muttered Bankotsu.

As soon as he had finished the sentence, a giant circling blade ripped into the home and nearly cut Bankotsu in half, with him barely jumping out of the way.

The blade vanished when it hit the ground and the two warriors looked up to see their assailant.

It was none other than a smug looking Kagura, with a horde of Saimyasho and a plethora of youkai flying behind her.

"Well, I didn't think it would be this short of a wait for getting you away from Inuyasha,"said the wind sorceress.

Bankotsu thought fast, Sango was injured and their weapons wouldn't pierce the hide of a three inch thick-skinned demon, if they ran the Saimyasho would find them quickly, especially with Sango struggling along. If they stood and fought they could take a few demons, but Kagura was admittedly powerful, Bankotsu wasn't sure of he could take her on one on one with such a weak sword.

Kagura wasn't going to give Bankotsu enough chance to think of how many ways he could die and raised her fan and brought it down with a powerful force.

A strong gust blew Sango and Bankotsu back into the wooden walls of the home, causing two cracks to form where their bodies had hit. They were both held up by the wind and their feet could not touch the ground. Bankotsu felt like he was suffocating from the heavy pressure, and Kagura kept up the attack.

Bankotsu's head felt like it was about to explode when the wall gave way and both Sango and Bankotsu were pushed onto the hard ground outside.

The pressure was relieved but Bankotsu still felt dazed, no doubt Sango was feeling the same, especially now that the wound below her ear had opened up even more. Surprisingly, she got up before Bankotsu, though shakedly just in time to dodge another wind blade by Kagura's fan.

"This is almost too easy,"said Kagura,"why don't you give me the shard now? It'll spare me the trouble."

"Like hell I will", retorted Bankotsu.

Kagura sighed,"Well, I hope you don't mind dying again!"

**DANCE OF THE DRAGON!**

A whirlwind of light blue energy immediantly formed and spiraled towards the pair of warriors. Sango jumped out of the way and made a break for one of the ruined homes, the entire demon horde following her. Bankotsu forced himself to jump the other direction of the blast, away from Sango.

"SANGO!", yelled Bankotsu.

"How the mighty have fallen..",said Kagura,"You of all people have become weak and sentimental. It doesn't suit you at all."

Bankotsu snarled,"Shut up you BITCH!"

And with that he made a mad lunge for the wind sorceress. Kagura jumped up and summoned two more blades to kill Bankotsu. The mercenary held up his katana, blocking one of them that immediantly vanished after impact. The other looked to be controlled by Kagura, judging by the movements of her fan and the exact movement of the blade.

Bankotsu jumped as the blade nearly made a clean cut at his waist. The blade doubled back like a boomerang and headed straight for the defenseless Bankotsu suspended in midair...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sango had had no choice but ot run, her daggers could not cut into the demons, it was intended mostly to defend against humans as a last resort. She ran once again into the woods, the demons and the saimyasho seconds behind her.

She ignored the pain and felt the adrenaline pump through her body to keep her from outright fainting. She finally made it to the clearing, where her father's private blacksmithery was incredibly untouched. The demons slowly wormed their way through the thick trees that barred their entry.

Sango rushed in, the Saimyasho following every step of the way, though harmless to anyone but Miroku. She eyed the two broken pieces of the Hiraikotsu and wondered why Bankotsu hadn't even lit the forge. Before she had had more than a second to think about it, she heard loud thuds signaling the serpentile demons had broken through the trees.

Sango hurriedly eyed the weapons, a few swords, an axe, and giant hammers only one who could lift a Hiraikotsu could use. She picked up the axe, huge and obviously built for a very powerful demon slayer and with one large swipe, destroyed the Saimyasho. The shiny insects released their poison which Sango hurriedly countered by putting on her demon slayer's mask. The demons outside found their quarry at last and flew straight towards her. Sango held up the one-sided axe defensively as five demons tried to take a bite out of her, instead getting a mouthful of steel via daggers and axe.

She dropped the axe and pulled out her two daggers and skillfully stabbed the oncoming youkai in the eyes. The hut's inside was being sprayed over with blood and injured youkai. Sango hurriedly stashed her daggers in her demon slaying uniform and picked up one of the massive hammers. She jumped over a charging youkai and ran outside the hut, and into the face of a demon who's mouth was open and gathering energy.

Out of experience about what would happen next, she jumped out of the way, hammer and all as a massive charge of energy set the hut ablaze and the youkai inside. The energy firing demon turned to face Sango and was met with a giant steel hammer into the face. Its head cracked open and sprayed Sango with blood. She sensed a presence behind her and once again dropped her weapon and rolled out of the way just as a demon with shark-like jaws made a swipe for her. The demon circled back and faced her while the sky filled with hundreds of serpent youkai. Sango dropped to her knees hopelessly, her adrenaline seemed to be running out and she had killed little over a dozen demons, and still faced about a thousand above her.

That's when she saw a glint of glass from the ruined hut and her eyes focused on what lay next to it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I know I promised to finish this 2 part chapter last time but now I've made it three part.

**I NEED YOUR REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING! IF YOU DONT REVIEW THEN I FEEL EITHER DISCOURAGED TO GO ON OR THAT MY STORY SHOULD END BECAUSE ITS GOTTEN BORING!**

P.S...again:I like to think I went up a level in quality here..


	12. Someone to Protect

**The Family Tree-Ch.12-Someone to Protect**

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: For you people who say I don't update often, I got news for you, im pretty fast compared to a lot of the authors. But there is a way to get me to update faster. Here lemme tell you...come closer...closer...DO MY FLIPPING PHYSICS HOMEWORK FOR ME I DON'T GET IT! ;( Plus the quality in this went down in the begining.**

**Authors Note: REVIEW!**

**Authors Note P.S: PLEASE?**

**Also, a farewell to Kitty Cat 13-7, she's deleting all her acc's :(**

Akitoki:Why does my future self have no mouth? 

Hojo: mphs

LegendaryBanryuu:Ah yes, pen is mightier than the sword, especially when that pen controls the story.

Bankotsu in wheelchair:When the hell the romance gonna start?

LegendaryBanryuu:IM WORKING ON IT!

Bankotsu:Ok geez..

Sango:One more reference and I'll kill you.

Bankotsu:Hey I nearly had a concussion, wasn't that enough?

Sango:No.

Kanna:Soul..I want your soul

Bankotsu:-cringing in fear- I want my mommy.

Disclaimer: I do not own, never will, and never have owned Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Fact:Heat Blast is the name given to one of the Bankotsu's attacks, for real.

Fact: Physics is hard. Lol.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The blade came closer and closer, threatening to completely cut Bankotsu in half. Thinking on a complete adrenaline rush, the crafty mercenary quickly pulled off his shoulder armor and held it as a shield. The flying circular blade directly impacted the armor and vanished.

The shuriken hidden inside the armor fell to the ground along with Bankotsu, landing unsteadily but surely.

"You sure are stubborn..", said Kagura,"I guess i'll have to start trying now."

Bankotsu picked up a discarded shuriken and threw it at Kagura with great force. Kagura easily parried with her fan and focused again on Bankotsu. She let out a shocked gasp, he was no longer standing there.

Kagura quickly looked behind her and above her, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Come out coward!", she called, not able to hide a hint of fear in her voice.

"Have it your way!", retorted Bankotsu as he leapt out of the cover of the house he and Sango had hid in.

Bankotsu did a form of Batojutsu and unsheathed his blade at lightning speed before Kagura could react. The speed at which he had drawn it made a sheer deadly force, given that he could do the same with a sword a hundred times the weight of the one now, and much faster.

But Bankotsu miscalculated, Kagura was farther ahead than he had expected and as such unsheathed too early. Kagura was given the slightest chance to block the blow with her fan. Kagura was nearly forced back from the impact, but the strong steel-like fan held and so did she. Seeing she could no longer toy with Bankotsu, she pulled a feather out of her hair and jumped onto the giant feather that formed.

"NOW WHO'S THE COWARD?!", yelled Bankotsu.

Kagura gave an evil smile,"I'm not running away, im about to send the signal for more demons." 

'More?!', thought Bankotsu, there were already a thick plethora of demons in the woods and in the very sky right now.

'SANGO!', thoughttBankotsu as he was suddenly reminded of the taijiya. She was fighting for her life against the enormous hordes of demons, but luckily the woods were thick and the demons would have to navigate carefully, especially with their long serpentile bodies.

He was about to run in the direction of the clearing when a new demon appeared in the sky. It was a pale green color with strange orange eyes, and its wings were large and looked that of a moth and its body was very muscular. Its head had a horn sticking out of where the ears should have been, and its arms looked like giant hammers.

Bankotsu picked up a few shurikens cautiously and held his katana riddled with cracks above him, the demon seemed to be heading in his direction...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sango tore off the direction of the wrecked forge and preyed her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. The glass was of an empty display case that had been cleaned out when the villagers needed weapons, but that was not what she wanted, it was the object next to it.

The demons above circled the clearing, ready to attack in small groups or one by one, as the clearing was too cramped for the entire batch. Two energy-firing demons aimed for the moving taijiya and sent out several blasts.

The ground in front of her exploded and Sango got a tasteful of dirt, but she kept on running, the energy blast had narrowly missed and she needed to get to the ruined hut without stopping or she would be an even easier target. A demon with an oni-like face and large jaws flew in front of her and attempted to swallow her whole. Sango quickly paused, then jumped over the demon as the energy firing ones above destroyed the oni head demon, aiming for where Sango had paused.

The crafty taijiya finally reached the hut and attempted to pry out the object. Somehow her father had kept it hidden and probably never used it, but it was a stroke of luck for Sango that he had left it. It was a complete and undamaged Hiraikotsu atop the wreckage.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The pale green demon took an enormous swipe with its gigantic hand. Bankotsu couldn't move out of the way and held up an arm in defense. The bone shattered and Bankotsu yelled in agony. The demon was ready to take another swipe when Bankotsu threw a shuriken at its face. The shuriken hit the bridge of its nose and the demon gave a gasp of pain.

Bankotsu jumped back, his useless arm flopping around, numbness starting to take over the pain. Bankotsu dropped the remaining shuriken to the ground and readied his katana. The demon took the shuriken out of its its nose, though a piece broke off and remained inside. The demon angrily beat its wings down and took flight. After hovering in the air a few seconds, it started circling Bankotsu at increasing speed. The mercenary's eyes could not follow the blur and he waited for the demon to strike.

The demon leapt out of its circle and beat its wings back to increase its acceleration more and it crashed straight into Bankotsu's chest. But it was not Bankotsu that was the full victim. the demon had crashed straight into the chest armor just above his waist. Additionally, the demon had crashed headfirst and after instinctivly leaping back a few steps, blood started to form from his forehead. Bankotsu felt like his ribs had cracked and his body seemed to be vibrating after the impact on his armor.

A lesser demon would have died with its head cracked open, but not this one, there was a fracture certainly but it recovered soon.

Then Bankotsu felt utter hate for the youkai suddenly emerge. He felt the shard pulsate and a black aura surrounded him. He was dully aware of what was happening, but he didn't care, and in his good hand formed the red outline of the ethereal Banryuu.

With a mad glare he yelled

**BANRYUUSEN!**

Purple energy that was in some ways, as mighty as the Wind Scar and possibly enhanced to be stronger exploded out of the blade. The youkai wouldn't give up easily though and flew upwards into the sky. The demon made a dive for Bankotsu with its colossal hands looking to be ready to clamp toghether on Bankotsu's head.

Somewhat pleased to have a real opponent this time, he readied the red blade once again.

**HEAT BLAST!**

Five large orbs of red-hot fire burst out of thin air and impacted the demon. The demon thrashed around wildly in the air, and frantically dived towards the ground and just as a human would, rolled in the ground to put out the flames.

Bankotsu wasn't unhappy the demon was devious enough to formulate plans or intelligent enough to roll in dirt to extinguish himself, or strong enough not to crack its head open on his thick armor. No, he was having fun with this demon, but he always knew the most fun would be seeing the blood of the demon on his hands.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**HIRAIKOTSU!**

The giant boomerang cut about twenty demons in half in their thick concentration in the air. It felt good to finally use the Hiraikotsu again, but this time, it seemed lighter and more sturdy. The carcasses were piling up on top of the once majestic Japanese Maple trees and even on the graves of her family and a few of the noted demon slayers she had buried in the clearing.

The demons above had orders not to retreat from their quarry, yet they could not fit into the clearing and as such, Sango decimated any individual demons and occasionally would take down a pack in the air.

Still, the sky would not clear and more demons plagued the sky.

Kagura watched from the sky in amusement. The demon Bankotsu was fighting was one of Naraku's incarnations. It would take the shard soon enough, she had been given near full control of the incarnation, though Naraku could reverse it if she used the demon against its master. She would have to give the shard to Naraku, so she was still biding her time until Naraku was vulnerable. However, she was not helping the incarnation because she had nearly died to Bankotsu and if the incarnation were to perish, that would mean a blow to Naraku. She took a look at the demon reinforcements that should be arriving, but they were late for some reason.

Sighing, she sent a mental signal to the horde of demons above the clearing and they halted all action. The demoness descended to kill the taijiya herself to prevent further loss of demons. Sango took the moment to take a breather. The onslaught and her current blood loss was impacting her heavily. She gazed wearily at the sky and saw Kagura smoothly jump down from flight and land on both feet.

"Where's...Bankotsu,"panted Sango.

Kagura laughed,"He's about to go back to hell."

'Not if I can help it', thought Sango. Kagura was blocking her path though and from what she could gather, Bankotsu was in danger.

Kagura raised her fan to utter a spell before her eyes focused on the mounds behind Sango. The dirt looked moved and there were dead flowers atop them, so they looked like graves. Then Kagura got the most evil expression on her face and Sango quickly turned to where she looked.

"Don't you dare-,"started Sango.

**DANCE OF THE DEAD!**

Sango turned to face the graves as the soil started to shake. Hands simultaneously burst from each grave and the zombies sat up breaking the surface of the ground. Horrified, Sango looked into the face of her father and the strongest demon slayers of the village. Their skulls had stray hear on each side and some still had their eyes dully sticking out. Rotten flesh that had not been devoured by worms were sickly brown and gray and their mouths had only a few teeth in them. All of them took the rusty weapons they had been buried with, two of the slayers had chained sickles like Kohaku, her father had a katana, two of the other slayers had swords, and the last one was a 6 and a half foot man with a large steel hammer.

Kagura chuckled,"I never understood why you would bury one with weapons as a honor, it only makes them deadlier when I summon them."

The wind sorceress stepped into the cover of a tree in the circular clearing away from the murderous zombies. Sango halfheartedly readied her weapon, this time it would be her that destroyed the slayers. If Kagura thought she would not attack the mindless zombies of some of the legendary demon slayers and her father, Kagura was gravely mistaken.

Her father was the first one to attack and relentlessly started a flurry of swipes. Sango held her Hiraikotsu in defense for each strike and used one of her daggers on the former slayer leader's chest as soon as there was an opening. White foam burst from the wound and the zombie didn't even flinch its one eye.

Sango hit her father with the Hiraikotsu and he fell back into the forge, impaling himself sloppily on the top of an axe in the ruined forge. The two chained sickle bearers ran forward with the chain twirling above their head. The zombies suddenly snapped the chain forward toward the direction of Sango. Sango quickly snapped her head down and the sickles narrowly missed her nose. She then leapt out of the way as the chains snapped back, and just as the hook of the scythe blade was passing, she planted the Hiraikotsu on the ground. One of the sickles caught on the boomerang and caused the user to tug on the sickle in a failed effort to free it. The other one continued to twirl the sickle over his head while the two with swords charged Sango.

Taking out her last dagger, Sango sidestepped one of the slayers and beheaded him. The slayer fell, unable to control its body through Kagura's telepathic signals to its brain. The other one made a swipe for Sango's head, missed, and got a dagger jammed into his mouth before it was taken out and used to cut the slayer's neck off. The giant hammer-wielding one swung for Sango and instead hit the headless swordsman and a few of the swordsmans limbs fell off.

Sango leapt back and again beheaded the one who's sickle wasn't stuck on the Hiraikotsu. The giant with the hammer focused on Sango and brought his hammer down vertically. The hammer smashed the headless sickle bearer and there was a sickening crunch before the slayer crumpled. Sango had gotten out of the way, and stolen one of the chained sickles. She twirled it over her head, realizing if she snapped it wrong or it fell on top of her, she could die. The giant charged again, and Sango snapped the chain forward at the zombie. The giant got hit in the chest but didn't stop its charge. Sango let go of the chain and jumped backwards, over the chained sickle still hooked onto the Hiraikotsu and its owner mindlessly trying to pry it free.

The giant tripped over the chain causing the other sickle bearer to fall over as well. The Hiraikotsu held, though shaking, and Sango took the Hiraikotsu out of the ground, causing the sickle to fall to the ground, freed. The giant and the other zombie struggled to stand, but Sango decapitated both of them, and quickly ran over to do the same to the zombie of her father still on the axe.

Kagura gave a frustrated sigh,"Do I have to do everything myself?"

Kagura raised her fan and opened her mouth before

**BANRYUUSEN!**

A large demon with a pale green body had joined the flock of demons in the sky and had been annihilated by the Dragon Hammer (Banryuusen). The desructive purple colored energy started a chain explosion between half the demons in the sky. There was only a shower of blood left and it turned into a drizzle that watered the trees.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", yelled Kagura.

Bankotsu jumped as high as the pale green demon had jumped and grabbed something out of the sky. He crashed into the ground, looking unhurt from his fall, and he held the head of the incarnation of Naraku.

Kagura saw the black aura around the mercenary and the shape of the Banryuu. She grabbed a feather from her hair and took off, knowing she was no match for someone who had single-handedly annihilated an incarnation of Naraku and destroyed a demon army.

"Bankotsu!",said Sango.

The mercenary turned to face Sango.

Sango had instantly noticed the outline of the Banryuu, and she had already known.

"Bankotsu, try to control it.", she said softly.

Bankotsu laughed,"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

She had a feeling Bankotsu had somehow forgotten who she was through his mad bloodlust and enormous power.

**RYU-!**

**HIRAIKOTSU!**

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu before Bankotsu could beckon the Dragon Thunder once again. Bankotsu parried and the boomerang flew back towards Sango.

'A boomerang...that voice...who is she?,'thought Bankotsu. There was something vaguely familiar about her.

"Bankotsu?", said Sango.

Bankotsu sighed frustrated and charged Sango, not caring whoever she was.

She jumped over and brought her Hiraikotsu down in an attempt to knock him out. Bankotsu parried again and pushed back. This time, Bankotsu did a sidelong slash with the ethereal halberd. Sango countered with her dagger and tried to use the hilt to hit Bankotsu in the head. Bankotsu ducked and sent an all mighty kick to Sango's chest, causing her to fly back. Bankotsu's arm and ribs seemed to have healed after he had underwent the change, and he was fighting a wounded Sango who was hurt, and his opponent was holding back.

Sango charged again and Bankotsu charged as well. The two giant weapons clashed against each other in a standstill. But Bankotsu was too strong. He pushed back Sango so hard that the Hiraikotsu flew out of her hands. She took out her dagger and Bankotsu clasped the arm which she held it in, so that Sango was forced to drop the dagger as well.

"You weren't as much fun as that demon but you put up a fight,"said Bankotsu.

He tossed Sango onto the ground next to a demon's carcass. He approached, his sword over his head poised to strike down.

"Please..", said Sango looking Bankotsu in the eye. Bankotsu paused, why was she holding back during the battle? Did he have some connection with her?"

Out of nowhere, Sango remembered when Inuyasha had gone full demon after losing the Tetseiga, Kagome had calmed him by reminding him who he was. If Sango could remind Bankotsu that he had changed thanks to the shard, maybe he would regain control.

Sango unsteadily stood up and looked at the hesitant mercenary.

"Who are you?", said Bankotsu feebly, his mind desperately searching for the familiar woman in front of him.

Sango paused and spoke,"Sango."

Bankotsu opened wide with shock as he remembered...

(Flash_back_)

_The shard shone with light but nothing happened for a few minutes. Then, without warning, the rotted body moved its bony hand up as the holes inside regenerated, followed by the flesh which changed to normal color. His body did the same thing and the hollows on his face gave way to two dark eyes, and his teeth and hair sprouted out. _

_The fallen teeth and hair themselves vanished so when the regeneration finished, it was like his flesh rotting had never happened. _

_Bankotsu sat up and looked at his hands. He curled them into fists and back and touched his face to make sure there were no more hollows or evidence of rotted flesh. He looked up at Inuyasha before him and looked behind to the owner of the voice that had saved his life. It was not the young woman dressed in strange clothes, it was the beautiful young woman with a giant boomerang on her back. _

_"What is your name?",said Bankotsu._

_Sango checked to make sure he was addressing her and not Inuyasha before answering,"My name is Sango."_

_End of Flash_back

"Sango..,"he whispered.

His hand on the Banryuu began to shake. He had recalled the memory but was still unsure. He was fighting against the black shard corrupted by Naraku.

Then he felt a warmth spread through his body and he blinked a few times. Sango had embraced him into a hug as Kagome had done with Inuyasha. It did not feel awkward for Sango, she only hoped Bankotsu could break the hold of the tainted shard.

The Banryuu vanished and the black aura died, and Bankotsu's eyes changed from black to azure.

"Sango, i'm...", he started.

"I know."

And they stayed like that for a while.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Legendary Banryuu:You owe me 50 bucks..

Inuyasha:Damn I was sure you wouldn't put any "moments" yet.

Legendary Banryuu:Shut up and pay.

**IMPORTANT: As long as you review this story will be up. I have only a precious few viewers now. If I don't get enough im shutting it down..**


	13. The Necklace

**The Family Tree-Ch.13- The Necklace**

**Author's Note: I feel like noone really cares bout the story, don't blame em the title and summary sucks...remember writers only write for reviewers...unless you write a book in real life, then they'd want money. But I really hope you guys aint egging this story on to be nice to the noob lol...well noob to this site not to writing thats for sure.**

**Author's Note P.S: Sorry I haven't updated for about a month or two now, thanks to those who haven't abandoned my story..Next update could be longer. I was going to make this chapter longer but im just too tired. I BARELY squeezed in time for this. I've got too much work on my hands.**

**Author's Note P.S.S: To somewhat make it up to you...I will give away a secret...There will be character death later. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Author's Note P.S.S.S:I have so much homework on my hands, I go to a tough high school, its not summer anymore and I cant concentrate when im so tired. Forgive me.**

Legendary Banryuu:So Hojo I was thinking off giving you your mouth back.

Hojo:mph!

Legendary Banryuu:What you don't want it back?

Hojo:-shakes head- mpoh mi whashn mit shwak

Legendary Banryuu:Ok don't say anything if you don't want it back ok?

Hojo:MPH!!!!

Legendary Banryuu:Ok if you don't want your mouth back then fine.

Hojo:-cries-

Legendary Banryuu:Ain't I just a meanie?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The ride on top of Kirara's back was long, a few hours at least, but it felt like a day's ride for the two tired warriors. Sango's gash under her ear was now thickly covering the left side of her head with blood, while her hand had been covered by a clean piece of Bankotsu's hakama, which was amazing as his body was drenched over with blood, not to mention the still dried demon's slime and blood from before.

"So what do we tell them?", said Bankotsu after a long silence.

It took Sango a moment to realize what he was talking about,"Oh, well we have to tell them why we're covered in blood..."

"Naturally,"agreed Bankotsu.

It was just a simple embrace between two friends was it not? Without looking at each other, they went back into silence.

"What was that green demon I saw?",said Sango after a while.

Bankotsu sighed,"Dunno but it was tough, the bastard survived the Banryuu."

They lapsed back into uncomfortable silence. Time had a way of going slower when you want it to go faster (SCHOOL!).

"Bankotsu..,"said Sango,"Hope you don't..well.."

Despite having a relatively low I.Q, Bankotsu understood the words. Sango was saying or trying to say that she didn't want Bankotsu to take what happened the wrong way. She only tried helping him regain his identity, she only cared for him as a friend. Bankotsu too cared for Sango just as a close friend, but then why did the two of them feel so awkward now?

Bankotsu nodded to show he understood and tried to think about something else. There wasn't much to think about other than more than a thousand screams he's heard and his adventures the last weeks. With a frustrated sigh he looked below to watch the scenery of green healthy trees besides the winding road below.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kagome had not exactly had a great vacation. Sakura had bugged her the whole time about her and Hojo, she had the restraining necklace and the choice of what do with it, and when she stepped out of the well she found a bloody and battered Sango and Bankotsu waiting right outside the well with Inuyasha and Miroku questioning them.

Inuyasha noticed her, overpacked with packs of sugared drinks and junk foods as usual, and motioned her to come over. Bankotsu tiredly pointed to Sango's ear and the bloody rags that had come from it, and after a few moments, Inuyasha said he would take Sango back to Kaede's when the quick to answer Miroku said nothing. As usual, Inuyasha was clueless of any relationships and tenseness between his companions.

Bankotsu sat down, and tiredly propped his body agains the nearby tree. He wanted to just sleep for a full day and night, but he knew he would be bombarded by questions from a suspicious dog.

"So what happened, mercenary?", asked Inuyasha accusingly.

Yup, there it was.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The inspection of Sango was quick and simple. Infection might settle in, but since the wound was still bleeding Kagome was able to clean and disinfect it with her battered box of medicine, which was wedged between a pack of instant ramen and a six pack of pop. The wound on her hand looked deeper on closer inspection, even though it had stopped bleeding first. Kaede swore Sango was blessed with luck when she saw that none of Sango's major artery's hadn't been touched. Bandage and medicine also covered the wounded hand. Bankotsu had minor cuts and bruises covering his entire body. Claw marks from the reincarnation of Naraku were on his arms and his ruined clothes were now torn and stained strips of cloth. His hakama had survived with only a few rips at his knees. Kagome only disinfected the wounds that were more than two inches long, there were just too many.

Ever suspicious Inuyasha checked Sango's story, getting the same thing except the fact they were seperated. Both of them never mentioned Bankotsu's transformation.

"-then I cut the demon in half and Kagura fled",finished Bankotsu.

"Sounds like Kagura was waiting to get you on your own Bankotsu,"said Miroku.

"Or something close to it,"added Shippo.

Kaede looked uncomfortable,"I don't understand why Naraku would have sent Kagura and so many demons instead of going himself."

Kagome thought a moment then spoke slowly,"What if...what if he was afraid that Inuyasha would appear any moment to fight him?"

Shippo snorted,"Yeah right, who'd be afraid of Inuyasha?"

**Thud.**

"OWW INUYASHA YOU JERK!", said Shippo, covering the large lump forming on his head.

"SIT BOY!", shouted Kagome angrily.

Inuyasha fell face first onto the floor, and he rose after a few seconds, sporting a bloody nose.

Bankotsu laughed,"I never get tired of watching the mutt eat dirt because of a little curse on him!"

"You BASTARD!", yelled Inuyasha.

"I usually wouldn't sink this low, but takes one to know one!"

"SAY THAT TO THIS GIANT PIECE OF METAL IN MY HAND!"

"HALF-BREED!"

"LOSER!"

"WASTE OF SPACE!"

"WASTE OF LIFE!"

While Inuyasha and Bankotsu continued to bicker, Kaede motioned silently to Kagome. Kagome sighed and took hold of something in her hand.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT THIS OUT?!"

"I DON'T FIGHT UNARMED MERCENARIES, ESPECIALLY ONE AS WEAK AS YOU!"

"WHY? CAUSE YOU KNOW SHIPPO CAN BEAT YOU IF HE TURNS INTO A HEAVY SACK AND DROPS ON YOUR HEAD?!"

"Excuse me but-", started Kaede"

"ILL KICK YOUR DAMNED -"

"**SHUT UP**!", yelled Shippo.

Inuyasha and Bankotsu instantly stopped and stared at Shippo. The fox demon quickly became timid under their gazes and quickly moved over to Kagome's side.

"Kagome if you would take out the necklace...", said Kaede.

Inuyasha was shocked,"You're going to take this thing off?"

Bankotsu snorted,"Of course she's not mutt, every owner needs to put a leash on their dog!"

Inuyasha looked ready to retort but Kagome pierced him with a heavy stare.

"Well see Bankotsu, Kaede gave me this,"she took the necklace out and before she could continue, Bankotsu took it.

Bankotsu eyed it,"What is this some kinda apology necklace from the old one eyed hag?"

Kaede looked ready to resume Inuyasha's position argueing but controlled herself.

"No, see its the kind of necklace that Kaede-", Kagome started.

"Ehh, I accept", and Bankotsu slipped the necklace on.

Everyone stared at him with their mouths wide open..

"BANKOTSU!", yelled Kagome when she found her voice.

"What?"

"Didn't you know what that necklace around Inuyasha's neck did?"

"Uhh no,"said the poorly unaware mercenary.

"Whenever I say sit (OWW KAGOME!) Inuyasha does..that."

Bankotsu looked horrorstruck,"So what's my command?"

Sango who had been silent the whole time turned to Kaede,"He doesn't have a command, it won't affect him right?"

Kaede looked ready to burst with laughter, a very rare thing for her,"Oh yes he does."

Kagome waited a few moments, and then said impatiently,"Well what's Bankotsu's-"

**BAM!**

Bankotsu hit the ground and actually split the old wood with his head.

Inuyasha and Miroku roared with laughter, and Sango, despite herself, let out a high pitched giggle.

Kagome was red in the face and said,"Umm what'd I say?"

Bankotsu put two shaking hands to the floor and pushed so he was in a push up position with his knees on the floor.

"My name", the mercenary said, and he fainted.


	14. Thoughts

**The Family Tree-Ch.14 Thoughts**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**** Im sure you've all noticed how much NOT romance is in this for about 13 chapters...I planned to work slow but not that slow...heh. Well this story was never suposed to be romance, just adventure. But then I thinks to myself, who wants to read that? You don't really see plain adventure fics do you? Then I figure, well if its gonna be romance and Banky's in it, whats my favorite pairing for him...if you don't know it and you're reading, I have realllly done a crappy job. Im trying to improve my writing..sorry**

**IMPORTANT (side)NOTE: The 100th reviewer will get a reward, see profile for details.**

**Author's Note...again: I've been rereading my earlier chapters, and I realize they suck, Now heres the question, do you or do you not think I should revise them?**

**Note; FILLER ALERT! I have no idea why I did this chapter. Maybe its because I wanted to go for the long story thing. Or I made my idea more complicated then I cared for.**

**Wow its like a record of author's notes lol : As a person who gets real nasty bloody noses, im sorry for putting Banky through it,**

**OMG: And Merry Christmas!**

**Not even funny anymore: And a happy New Year...even though I probably updated this too late for New year**

Inuyasha: Banky! How's it goin'?

Bankotsu: Sup Inu!

Shippo: I thought you hated each other

Inuyasha: Only when we're onscreen or in the fanfiction!

Shippo: Umm...you are

Bankotsu: Ohh...GO TO HELL HALF BREED!

Inuyasha: SHUT THE (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) UP!

Kagome: SIT, and BANKOTSU!

**Double Thud!**

Bankotsu: Son of a BITCH, that hurt!

Inuyasha: Hmph, at least someone knows how it feels now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

**Fact: I have no idea about harvest times or anything relating, though I tried looking it up. Forgive me.**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The group bid farewell to Kaede, and left the day after next at sunrise.. There were none in the village willing to replace Bankotsu's ruined clothing, as some of the farmers didn't see it fit to give the hard-earned clothes on their back to a complete stranger. Sango was the only one who had extra clothing, her travelling clothes (she could wear her taijiya uniform instead), but Bankotsu didn't fancy wearing woman's clothes. The sky was a miserable grey, and it looked that rain would fall after sunset, as the clouds were thickly gathered, and a heavy fog was forming. The villagers had already been frustrated, they had held off on the harvest as a gamble because of the fine weather they had been having. To delay the harvest time meant that there was more risk in bad weather condition. It was late Fall now and the farmers were regretting the wait bitterly. The cold had come one day, and an unreasonable cold weather had stayed, and now the rain was coming and the farmers had to act quickly and take their crop.

Shippo, riding in the basket of Kagome's bicycle, watched the villagers curse at noone in particular and watch the sky while they tried to save their harvest from the coming rain. The air was bitterly cold, and Bankotsu, despite himself, was shivering uncontrollably, his once fine and luxurious clothes had been turned into useless strips, his hakama was still intact but he might as well have thrown away his upperwear, but did not do so, as the idea of walking with only a hakama to keep him warm was something he did not wish to consider.

Kagome hadn't known exactly what to say after Bankotsu woke up. Her face had been red with embarrassment, though she did not know why. After all, Bankotsu had taken the necklace and put it on without listening to Kagome. She still could not comprehend how Bankotsu could possibly think that the necklace had been an apology. Kagome was still admittedly torn between pity, disbelief, and amusement from the whole ordeal. The necklace wouldn't come off when Kaede had tried to pull it off, at least that was what Kaede said, and rather in a suspicious manner. It was strange how, in the end, Kaede had gotten her way.

"Kagome, will you hurry UP?", said Inuyasha indignantly.

Kagome looked up and realized she had slipped behind slightly, she was not riding her bike, but had somehow switched to a position of walking alongside it.

The road could be seen streching into the hills and beyond, a thin gray line among the greenery of the world. Flowers were starting to wilt and trees were bare and naked while their leaves gathered in a thick bunch below. Shippo looked longingly at them, apparently wanting to jump in and crush the leaves with his feet.

Sango was walking alongside Bankotsu, and there was an awkward silence between them. Kirara was walking alongside her mistress, wondring why she kept looking at Bankotsu and opening her mouth as if to say something, then closing it. Also, she wondered why Bankotsu kept looking at Sango and opening his mouth as if to say something, then closing it. Kirara was an intelligent creature, no doubt about that at all, but she couldn't figure what had happened between Sango and Bankotsu in the now increasingly ruined taijiya's village.

Miroku had let his thoughts slip back to what he had said to Sango some weeks before, and realized that he had not really talked to Sango for quite a time now, and...he missed it. He wondered if it was right to push her away, but found himself looking at the hand covered with cloth and prayer beads. The hand was his curse, and he had to exorcise it, something no other monk would ever be able to do.

The same bitter feeling of setting out on a long road fell on them, a road the group feared would never be done.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next village was the same one where Sango had found Bankotsu.

All of them, even Inuyasha, felt a chill go through them. If Miroku had not denied Sango their marriage, if Sango had not been so broken to go to the Inn to be alone, if the man at the desk had not been drunken with sake, if Sango hadn't been hit by the woman carrying the bucket of water, she would never have discovered Bankotsu. If that chain of events hadn't happened so precisely, they would be dead. Bankotsu had saved their lives one time or another, and even when he had been controlled by the ethereal Banryuu, Bankotsu had ended up instead destroying all the enemies in the area.

Bankotsu himself was less thoughtful, in fact, it didn't seem that he much cared about where they were, he was instead looking longingly at the men and woman wearing heavy and warm clothing.

Inuyasha broke out of his thoughts (very easy for him) and turned to Kagome.

"Well...shouldn't we be finding a place to stay?"

Miroku instead answered,"Yes, but I would think none would take us in if all we have is a few coins."

Sango checked her money pouch,"I still have some, but I think we should spend them on food and water instead."

At that moment, Bankotsu let out a small moan as the rain and hail started to fall,

He was thinking about what he would want to spend the money on.

Sango sighed,"Bankotsu, I offered you my travelling yukata, you could at least close it around yourself if you don't want to wear it."

You could practically see the icicles forming on Bankotsu's face.

"What makes you t-think I wanted it?", said the mercenary, trying hard not to chatter his teeth.

Kagome got an annoyed look on her face,"Why can't you just swallow your pride and take the yukata, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu fell face first into the floor and Inuyasha broke into laughter, which succeeded in drawing the attention of a few villagers.

Kagome grew red in the face,"Umm...sorry about that.."

Bankotsu rose unsteadily, sporting another bloody nose, then dropped to his knees dizzily.

"Wow Bankotsu, you sure do bleed easily...Inuyasha needs about five of those to get bloodied up like that...", said Shippo.

Miroku cleared his throat,"People are staring, can we maybe get off the street?"

Sango helped Bankotsu up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I thank you monk, and my family thanks you from the bottom of our hearts!"

"No need to thank me kind sir, I was more than happy to help you with this exorcism."

Miroku had again faked an exorcism and taken the money off a hard-working villager's back, only this time, Shippo had used his Fox Fire to make it seem like the spirits of the home were angry, so for once, it would look authentic. The villager had been out of his mind with fright, and nearly jumped into his wife's arms...and then grew hesitant to get off.

The sun had just set by that time, and after the group had left and Bankotsu had failed in bartering a warm winter's coat, there came a figure silhouetted as a woman with two fans on top of the building of the farmers.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

-Flash_back-_

Cold. Pain. Darkness. Fear. Hopelessness. Insanity.

Kagura steeled herself again as the demon took another bite of her flesh. The flesh would regenerate, and so would the pain.

Naraku was watching from his own chamber through Kanna's mirror. He had locked Kagura in a dark room for days with a demon that he used for torture. So far, Kagura was the only one that had ever used it. His cold eyes watched with amusement as she screamed again. The blood splashed over the walls and over Kagura's chains, and the floors were again stained with the crimson liquid. The pain was unimaginable, and the total amount of wounds would have been enough already to kill a thousand strong men, and yet Naraku could only smile. The bloodcurdling screams were heard all over the castle and the demons inside answered it with a howl, smelling blood, wanting that sad creature that could no longer support itself to eat it for themselves. Kohaku heard it, and tensed his body from far away, he would not want to end up like Kagura if he ever wanted to kill Naraku. Kanna also heard it, especially since she held the mirror that Naraku was currently watching. Her hollow body felt nothing, but the souls in the mirror pitied the screaming sorceress.

Naraku squeezed the object in his hand carelessly, and Kagura's pain was tripled, and mad thoughts of suicide came to her. Then an even more hopeless feeling came over her, she couldn't kill herself is she tried. That was another one of the things she could never have.

Kagura started to weep.

Naraku had grown tired of Kagura, she was naught but a troublesome witch. Kagura was no longer just an embodiement of Naraku, she was among the mortals of the Earth, Kagura was one of the first reincarnations of Naraku, and Naraku had not known he could control what he spawned, like he had done with Kanna. Naraku created the heart of Kagura to keep a leash on her, in case she ever got out of hand. The heart was different than any other because it could beat and live outside its body, but Kagura was still her own being, and that was why she could feel and think for herself.

Naraku decided to get rid of the rebellious witch, and then create a tamed one from the "prototype's" body. Kagura herself would be a mold of sorts for Naraku's new being. Kagura's powers would feed the new form, and Naraku's broken flesh would form the body. Kagura was disposable, but if she did survive, Naraku had something else planned for her.

_-Flash_back ends-

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bankotsu took one of the tissues Kagome had offered him. It smelled like strawberries.

"Whot is dit?", inquired Bankotsu, pinching his bloodied nose with one hand while holding the pink smelly tissue in the other.

"Kagome says those are tissues," said Shippo.

Bankotsu turned the tissue over on the other side as if to find a secret,"So this is to...do what again?"

Sango sighed,"Just put it to your nosebleed, it stops the blood from falling freely."

Sango had forgotten that she and the group were the only ones in the feudal era ever to experience and since become accustomed to Kagome's future devices.

"Ok, ok...,"said Bankotsu.

They had checked into the same Inn that Bankotsu had been found in. The "sake man" as Sango called him had been sober this time and when Sango had voiced her complaint about how the man had tryed to make a "move" on her, the man got red and gave them two free rooms out of apology. He said it was a nasty habit he had been trying to kick, but he had been out of control that day when a merchant in town had a jug of sake that was too much of a bargain to pass.. But instead of slapping the man, Sango felt rather like thanking him. If it wasn't for the man, she could've gone to a completely different room, not even on Bankotsu's side of the Inn.

The blood at that point had bled through the tissue and onto the fine wood floor.

"Damn...,"said Bankotsu,"I'm just gonna go outside until it ends."

"Hold it", said Inuyasha.

Bankotsu paused,"What, can't stand to be apart from me half-breed?"

Inuyasha made a growl that would put a lion to shame,"You can rot in hell for all I care, im just worried Naraku's gonna get that shard the second you step out. After all, your just a pathetic-"

"-Your concern is touching," interrupted Bankotsu, his nosebleed had already began to end, but he felt like stepping out anyway.

Bankotsu exited the room and gave a great sigh as soon as he was clear of the door. Too many things were happening to him. Once upon a time he had known a much simpler life of killing and no remorse. Now all that he knew was confusion and pain. He leaned against the wall right next to the door of the room while holding a dry part of the tissue to stop the flow of bleeding. Was the lord above he had never believed in giving him yet another chance? Or was it cruel irony for him to have been given the shard to become a "good" guy only to later be sent to hell, which he just so happened to believe in. Bankotsu groaned and put his hand to his forehead, his head was pounding from his own deep thoughts (or maybe blood loss).

As he headed towards the front door, he glanced the old man at the desk eyeing a jug of sake that an inn maid was taking to one of the rooms. Bankotsu also happened to remember his old drinking habit as well, and there was one time he had beat all of the Band of Seven excluding Kyoukotsu in a drinking contest, and that could be credited to Bankotsu having suggested the idea after being a little drunk himself. The monstrous Kyoukotsu had been sweating and looked to be on the verge of death from the alcohol overload, and watched while Bankotsu had taken yet another jug down his throat. After Kyoukotsu saw a blurry figure handing him a full jug of sake, Kyoukotsu took one look, got sick, vomited, and fell, apparently unconscious. Unfortunately, Bankotsu also fell unconscious at almost exactly the same moment, and his was a shorter trip to the ground. Oddly, the sake seemed no longer so appealing. Curse the shard...

He exited out the front door.

And found himself staring into the open jaws of a dragon.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

School...sucks.

Unfortunately this update did take a while because of it. Dont be surprised if the update isnt in a few months. Im finding it harder and less appealing to write.

Maybe fantastic reviews could motivate me...you know just maybe they could...


	15. The Cliff in the Forest

**The Family Tree-Ch.15 The Cliff in the Forest**

**Author's Note: No your not dreaming, its an update. Im sorry its been so slow, there's just really no motivation in it anymore. Hell, I probably won't update for months to come at this rate...**

**P.S: I looked up the internet for iaijutsu so forgive me if im wrong.**

Hello and welcome to Inu Corn-!

Inuyasha: WRONG FIC!

Legendary Banryuu: Oh...easy mistake

Inuyasha: Not really, I mean how could you not tell?

Legendary Banryuu: You know all these stresses and nervousness and SCHOOL can frustrate a guy...

Inuyasha: I know what you mean...

Legendary Banryuu: You go to school?

Inuyasha: Yeah im going for a PhD

Legendary Banryuu: Your freaking joking! Is it hard?

Inuyasha: Long and frustrating, wouldn't recommend it.

Legendary Banryuu: Dont have to tell me twice...

Inuyasha: But you know, uhhh you can get a real good job and not that job at InuMart

Legendary Banryuu: Funny how everything's a pun on your name ain't it?

Inuyasha: Makes me feel special

Legendary Banryuu: Wait...we were talking about...school right?

Inuyasha: I forget..

Naruto: HIII GUYS!!

Legendary Banryuu: WTF?!

Naruto:Wow this is a nice place! What is it?

Legendary Banryuu: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THIS FIC!

Naruto: Aren't you a ghost?

Inuyasha: Umm...I dont know really...in one fic I am another one im not...

Legendary Banryuu: GET OUT NARUTO!

Naruto: -Brain cannot proccess information. Abort reading information, brain will now continue annoying people and being an idiotic public nuisance-

Unamed Narrator: Hey guys!

Legendary Banryuu: Did I open some kind of interdimensionary fanfic portal?

Unamed Narrator: Not funny, next question..

Inuyasha: Oo Which story is this again?

Naruto: LOOK RAMEN!

Legendary Banryuu: -grabs anger bag- -does yoga poses- 1...2...3...4...5...ok im calm now..

Naruto: -Brain path aimed at following annoying nuisance code-

Naruto: HEY DID ANYONE SEE THAT SHOW AT THAT CHANNEL WITH THOSE PEOPLE AT THAT PLACE WITH THAT THING LAST NIGHT?!

Unamed Narrator: Long beginning wow...its not even funny...just start the fic.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Something that Bankotsu had always prided himself on was his reflexes. Either when it was a leisurely sparring match between Jakotsu and himself, or in battle when a hundred angry soldiers would try to kill him, it was always his reflexes and his sharp battle prowess that led him to a victory. However, when he had used them most was in battle he knew was approaching. He hated being caught off guard...

And yet here he was, with a complicated and confusing new life. He had never been more caught off his impenetrable guard the way he had with his third life. The second one had been a shock yes, but a third one? But no matter how off guard he felt then, he could only stare at the monster before him, staring dumbly at the jaws of the creature as it opened, paralyzed by shock.

The great beast lunged and Bankotsu snapped out of the trance and leapt out of the way, resulting in the dragon's head continuing the lunge and impacting upon the Inn door. The wood instantly splintered and broke, and the structure buckled unsteadily. The Inn keeper was taken by surprise as he stared at the dragon in the same paralyzed trance as Bankotsu from behind his desk, still seated with the book in his hands. The dragon took a few breaths and moved its jaw up and down confused, expecting Bankotsu to be in its mouth. It's protruding snakelike tongue searched for the piece of meat, thinking it was under his head, but eventually the none too smart beast realized he'd missed his quarry, and roared in a frustrated and vicious way. The "sake man" gasped in terror, trying to form the word "help", but no sound came.

The dragon had heard the slight gasp and turned its vicious yellow eyes towards the man, noticing him for the first time. It lunged like a snake at him, and in a matter of seconds, the man was relieved of his sake addiction...forever. Bloody chunks that fell out of the dragon's mouth and onto the floor were all that remained.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

There was a cliff in the forest area of the busy Japan city edge. Sakura and Kagome lived closest to the forest, and the city building's could not be seen from their homes. It was rather quiet there, besides the cars coming in and out of the city area. Sakura had once taken a dare from her friends when she was young. He had dared her to go into the forest (she was young enough to have boys as friends, and not as boyfriends). It was that dare that kids would give other kids on TV, that dare to go into the creepy abandoned haunted house on the hill.

However, it was not a house or a hill, it was a clump of trees. A clump of trees she was deathly afraid of and did not know why. Sakura just knew fear for the place, a faint and chilling uneasy fear. She went, what else could she do?

Her friend had only dared her to go so far into the forest, and had gave her a roll of long measuring tape he had found on the ground. He had told her to go as far as the tape would go, and give a tug to prove she had, and if she completed the dare, she could have him do whatever she wanted. The tape was longer than she expected, maybe a thousand feet it seemed, it was a very big roll. So she walked and she walked. Deeper and deeper, holding the tape for dear life, scared she would let go of the tape and it would snap back to the container, leaving her stranded.

That's when the forest ended.

She came upon a small rocky cliff. There were suspicious holds on the cliff, so detailed that they looked to be man made. She realized she couldn't bend the tape to go around the cliff. And then she realized she wanted to climb it. She WANTED to.

The fear was gone in an instant, replaced by an insane and powerful desire to go up the cliff. The cliff was small, a full grown man could get up it in about half a minute. She eagerly climbed it, absentmindedly letting the tape go, not caring when she realized what she had done. When her friends got the tape measure and no Sakura, they were ashamed of their stupid dare. She could have fallen on a tree root and broken her leg, and could be helpless in the woods, or worse... The boy took a deep breath, held the tape measure, and went in the forest, following her path.

Sakura got to the top, and stared at the cliff face. At first she saw nothing, then noticed a small crack in the cliff. Just big enough for a full grown man or woman to fit into...or both.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bankotsu wanted to run. He wanted to run far away from the beast, who's head was still inside the Inn. The monster was an incredible and magnificent monstrosity, giant in stature. The beast had bright green scales starting from its head, that slowly changed to a light red at the tip of its tail. It was actually more of a giant snake than a dragon, though it did sport snakelike yellow eyes. However, it seemed to have the power of clear sight, which snakes lacked. Its tongue was that of a lizards, and the abomination had no scaly wings as the typical picture of the dragon portrayed, but instead having the feathery wings of an eagle, who's only difference were that they were much, much larger. The feathers were a sickly green, not quite matching the head's color, and it sported large legs, whose feet were only three fat fingers. Its neck was long, giving it the look of a snake. It also moved with the quickness of a snake, complimented with the unpredictable deadliness of one.

The dragon beast slowly retracted its head from the broken door and scanned the scene of chaos coming forth. Farmers were taking their weapons (pitchforks and plows) and holding them for a bit of comfort, all the same shepparding their wives and children away from the scene. There was a small indentation on the ground, revealing that the dragon had leapt out of the blue, right in front of the Inn.

By that time, Inuyasha and the rest had left out the back door, and had been heading towards the front to see what had happened. But an ambush of demons halted them. These demons were not the weak serpent demons that fly in packs, these demons were ones that could literally stand on their own feet (because they actually had feet), and were ranged from Sango's size to twice Inuyasha's size. That meant unarmed Bankotsu had to face the supposed leader of the pack, alone.

Only it wasn't the leader.

"Pity...that brute didn't kill you fast, now you die slowly."

Bankotsu slowly turned and found himself suddenly face to face with Kagura. He leapt back and almost tripped on the dragon-beast's tail.

That got the dragon's attention back on Bankotsu, and it seemed to grin with satisfaction when the demonic predator found its quarry. It struck again, and Bankotsu, ready this time, was able to barely get out of its path. Unfortunately, the dragon did not crash into the ground as it did with the Inn door as Bankotsu had hoped, and moved its serpentile body smoothly to follow Bankotsu. Bankosu leapt into the air this time, and the dragon could not move its body directly up, and had to slowly halt its lunge, and turn its immense body. This act took about 20 seconds, but it was not enough time for Bankotsu to scan the scene for a weapon. He grabbed a piece of the Inn's splintered wood, and held it in a sloppy greatsword stance. Somewhere inside him, he punished himself mentally for allowing him to look so pathetic holding a piece of wood as if he was going to slay the dragon with it.

Also in the same 20 seconds, "Kagura" twisted her fans and warped herself right in front of Bankotsu. Again caught off guard, he fumbled with the piece of wood and took a wild swipe. The demoness again moved her fans and reappeared on top of the dragon's head before the broken oak could leave a mark.

Bankotsu blinked in surprise,"You're not Kagura!"

The sorceress laughed,"Awww, what gave it away? I had the fans, the earrings, the everything..."

"I don't recall Kagura's eyes being blue."

"Clever. Too bad it won't help you, she was simply the mold that shaped me. I possess all her powers, in addition to my own."

Bankotsu smiled,"At least _she's _dead. That witch nearly-"

"-killed you and your girl friend in the taijiya village?,"she interrupted,"No she is not dead. She just wishes she is right now."

"Look, I suppose we could go back and forth all day, so how bout we stop talking and fight before night comes?"

The witch smiled and unfolded her fans, holding them in the traditional Steel Fan stance,"I second the notion."

The dragon took flight, its green wings beating all around, and made a lunge in the air faster than from the ground. Bankotsu dodged again by leaping into the air, but the Kagura clone did her disappearing trick again and reappeared in midair where Bankotsu had just jumped. She aimed at a blow at his head with the steel tipped fan on her right arm, but Bankotsu secured a strong grip on her hand and swung his "club" at the witch's head. Another parry from the demoness came from her free arm fan, and she then kicked away from Bankotsu, who landed atop the ground on his feet. The midair combat had only taken three seconds at most, and in either of those three seconds there might have been a quick and decisive victory on either side.

The demoness, her gloating smile gone, twisted her fans and warped behind Bankotsu, but the mecenary had predicted the most obvious place she would have went and turned to face her. She took another swipe with both fans, but Bankotsu had enough time to kick the feet from out under her. She dropped to the ground in shock and her grip loosened on one of the fans. Bankotsu wrestled the fan out of her hand and was about to use the steel blades on it to finish the clone, but he suddenly remembered the dragon a moment before it lunged yet again for his head. He ducked under the form, missing death by half a second, and dropped the fan purely from shock.

The Kagura clone then had enough time to get to her feet, but Bankotsu did not allow her to get the better of him from the distraction, and hurriedly picked up the fan, cleaving her chest with it in the process, making a gash from the bottom of her chest to the top. She screamed and leapt back in agony. Bankotsu cursed, she would have been dead if it had been a sword to cut her, but the fan did not make a kill because it was meant for slicing the head, not the chest.

Bankotsu considered pushing his attack on the weakend demoness, but he noticed the great dragon come around again. He dropped the splintered wood and ran, still holding the blood stained fan. The dragon continued, gaining great velocity, about to overcome the fleeing mercenary. Its jaws opened, revealing a salivating mouth and rows of teeth meant to tear flesh away from a human body...

**BLADES OF BLOOD!**

Inuyasha's blades of blood came out of nowhere and struck the beast, all the pieces hitting the head. The beast reared back and shook its head, scattering blood everywhere. Following Inuyasha was Sango and Miroku, the others were nowhere to be seen.

**HIRAIKOTSU!**

The boomerang his the beast in the chest and rebounded off one of its wings, fracturing both a rib and the bone holding the wing with the body.

But the beast was not to be stopped, it continued its charge to Bankotsu, and Miroku did not have enough time to use his Wind Tunnel. In desperation, Sango made a beautiful football toss with her katana and Bankotsu caught it in the tips of his sweaty fingers. He unsheated it quickly and turned to meet the beast.

Time slowed down. The gaping mouth and the roar of the dragon meant nothing. Bankotsu calmed himself and tried to remember his knowledge of iaijutsu, the quick draw of the blade, and intended to use it to kill or maim instantly, even though the art was not technically meant for instant kill. He would jump and take the sword as fast as he could from a suitable position, simulating a draw, and strike the neck.

The beast was so close now, only a distance twice as long as Tetsaiga away, and Bankotsu still waited. Finally, when it was but a few feet away, he jumped. The dragon's jaw bit down on him and he felt a jolt of pain on whatever body part had taken the hit, but his adrenaline made him forget it. He swung at the neck causing a large gash going into the throat directly, and the beast roared again in agony, coughing up blood and foam. The foam must have meant a lung shot, even though it was not a spot where a lung would usually be, but nevertheless, it meant certain death.

Triumphant, Bankotsu leapt onto the ground from the top of the dragon, the great victor. But then he noticed the bloody pool on the ground. He saw it was dripping, and then wondered why it would be dripping if the monster was bleeding from the mouth, and he was not near the mouth. Then he saw the horrified looks on Inuyasha, Sango's, and Miroku's faces. Then he saw the bloody hole in his shoulder.

Finally, he saw that his arm was sitting on the ground, 20 feet in front of him.


	16. Cave of the Fates

**The Family Tree-Ch.16 Cave of the Fates**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the like, 15 reviews. The reason I said that I would stop writing this story was that I got like 2 reviews for my last one. Who wants to write when they think only two people are watching? Btw, 100th reviewer might get a prize. Miiight. It's all about if I feel motivated enough to do it.**

**Author's Note P.S: Mrs.OrlandoBloom, calm the heck down!**

**P.S.S: Im sorry for all the "suddenly's" and "realized's" that I used. The thesauras word's **

**P.S.S.S: Once i'm finished with this story, I will present a few ideas on story ideas. There's still about 10 chapters to go on this though, but nothing's certain.**

Bankotsu: FU!! OWW OWW!! You said it wouldn't HURT!

Dragon monster: Dude I am so freaking sorry, I didn't think that would happen.

Bankotsu: BE MORE FUING CAREFUL IDIOT!

Legendary Banryuu: You know, adding stars in the swear word "fuck" doesn't fool anyone, especially since the asterisks probably dont get onto , so the reader thinks your saying FU FU FU FU FU!!

Bankotsu: HOW DO I GET THE BLEEDING TO STOP!! DAMNIT, IT FUING HURTS!!

Dragon monster: Ok umm, some ice?

Bankotsu: SOMETHING ELSE DAMNIT, AWW FU OWW!

Legendary Banryuu: Oh stop whining, im sure the bleeding will stop soon.

Bankotsu: FU FU FU FU FU FU FU FU!! SHOULD I CUT OFF YOUR FUING ARM NEXT TIME ASS--ER?

Legendary Banryuu: Now now, no need to get all languagey.

Bankotsu: NO NEED?! DO YOU SEE THIS FU--ING HOLE IN MY SHOULDER? DO YOU SEE IT?!

Legendary Banryuu: Do you need to go in the cage again? You remember the laaaast timeeee

Bankotsu: NO I NEED TO GO TO THE FUING HOSPITAL! IT FREAKING HURTS!

Legendary Banryuu: You sure? Thems are expensive...

Bankotsu: IM GOING TO DIE YOU ASS! HELP ME! MAKE THE BLOOD STOP! ARGH!

Unamed Narrator: And this went on for many minutes to come until Bankotsu passed out from blood loss and got dragged away by Jakotsu.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**-Years ago--**_

Sakura could fit in the hole easily. It was just a matter of rotating her body sideways and being sure to avoid the jagged edges of the entrance. As expected, there was no light at all, but the light from the entrance shone into the cave far enough for her to see that the cave was a long straight passage.

Suddenly, she heard a man yell at someone. Sakura yelped and screamed back. There was no answer. Next she heard a woman speak softly, addressing the man. Sakura could not make out the words, but she knew that noone was in the cave...except for her

Finally, she felt the icy grip of panic rise up out of her chest and clutch her heart. The insane curiosity was gone as soon as she had heard the voices, and all of a sudden, she saw her nightmares erupt around her. She saw her family tree tacked up onto the cave wall, looking like it naturally belonged there, and the ground started shaking and blood from nowhere smeared itself on the cave wall in the gruesome form of a dying man's handprints. Sakura tried to scream but she was beat to it by the voices of the man and the woman. She felt her feet get wet, and realized she was standing in a pool of blood. A thousand ghostly spirits surrounded her and murmured her name in unison, all she could do was hold her ears to make it stop. The nightmares that she had never had were raging around her. Her legs had long since become useless, and the beating of her heart echoed in the bitterly cold cave.

And then it all stopped. The voice went away. The blood disappeared. The tree was gone. She stood transfixed for a moment, unmoving, until she realized she had held her breath. She hastily gulped down air and coughed a few times, her heart had skipped a few beats as well.

"Sakura! Where are you? Say something!"

At first she thought the spirits of the cave were calling out to her again, but she remembered it to be the voice of the very person who had sent her into the cave in the first place.

She ran out of the cave, tears streaming down her face, and looked down at the boy,"I'm here!".

"How'd you get up there?"

Sakura suddenly realized that she was high enough to see over the entire forest. Climbing up had been easy. Climbing down was another thing...

_**-Months Later-**_

She could not sleep. The nightmares had come back. Sakura woke up and rubbed her eyes. They were wet. She had been crying in her sleep. The dreams of the cave still haunted her. They had been something supernatural, and they were a vision, she just knew that to be a fact. Each night her exact path into the cave had been traced over and over, but each time, the dream revealed a bit more. She would first see the face of a handsome man, who was in agony. The vision ended there, not revealing anything else about what the injury was or how it had come to be. That was how the first month's nightmares always went.

The second month showed the vision, only this time, Sakura saw that the man had been the source of the blood, and that he was dying. There was no doubt about it. He was dying. But the man appeared calm, as if he had died a million deaths already.

A few weeks into the second month, she realized that the man was dying on the inside as well as the outside. The man lost his calm and revealed not fear, but sheer and pure anger in the truest form. He had been in pain before the wound.

The visions continued like that until the fourth month after the cave incident. It was the last day of the visions that ever happened. She saw the woman and she said something to the man...and then Sakura woke up. She knew then and there that her family tree had a dark story behind it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As soon as he had realized what had happened, the adrenaline left his body, and he started to feel a lightness of his head. He doubled over with the most painful thought that a man could ever have...he was going to die. He felt it, and it scared him. It would be a slow death. A man could live without his arm, but a chunk of flesh had been ripped out of his shoulder, exposing bone and flesh, damaging him beyond recovery. Sickening holes of teeth marks were all over his chest, not too deep, but deep enough. He vomited on the ground. It was a mixture of both food and his blood, but only the blood could be seen. He tried to stand up, but his mouth opened and let loose more of the contents of his body. It ran down what was left of his shirt and onto his chest. Yet, as only a foolish warrior would think to do, he decided not to die on his knees and stood up anyway. He took a few steps, stumbling like a drunken man. Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome came around the building just then and stopped dead as they saw Bankotsu's form struggling to move.

"Kami...", whispered Sango. She could only wait for him to fall.

Only the Kagura clone couldn't wait that long.

"How dare you wound me and destroy my favorite pet! I will enjoy finishing you."

She twisted her fans and disappeared before even Inuyasha could react. She reappeared in front of Bankotsu and raised her remaining steel fan. She brought it down on his bowed head, steel blades shining in the setting sun.

**CLANG!**

With the last of his waning power, he brought up the other steel fan to counter the blow. She hadn't expected the counter, which gave Bankotsu the opportunity to push the clone back with the last strength of his life. She needed only to strike him once more to finish the mercenary, but before she had the chance, the Hiraikotsu ripped through her chest. The body was cut in two, and the demonic flesh instantly melted as soon as it hit the ground.

The Hiraikotsu came back to Sango, riding on Kirara's back. She was standing in front of Bankotsu in the next second.

"Are you ok?"

That was the most idiotic question to ask. Yet it was the only thing she could say. Everyone knew Bankotsu was as good as dead. In an hour he would be out cold. In the next, he would die.

Still, there was that thought that he couldn't die. To lose him now, after being a travelling companion and friend with them seemed impossible. He was the man near enough to immortality, the one who never stayed dead. He was as skilled as Inuyasha, and a fiercely loyal comrade. And he was one of their greatest enemies.

And they watched him crumple onto the ground.

"S-sa..n..", his breathing stopped.

Sango watched him with a dawning sense of horror. He had actually died.

But no, his breathing started again. His weak heart continued to pump.

Sango and the rest of the group could just sit there and watch him die slowly, but the demons wouldn't wait for that.

Serpent demons and demons with two legs came from all sides, having surrounded the village. Some looked to have feasted on the fleeing villagers. There were hundreds of them. Inuyasha and Miroku tore off in an angry rage to combat them, and Kagome grabbed a weeping Shippo and hid inside of the ruined Inn.

Sango stared at Bankotsu. It didn't dawn on her to do anything else but that. There was a familiar and pained feeling inside of her again. It felt as if-

An apeish demon bounded up to her on all fours and took a swipe, but instead hit the Hiraikotsu as Sango turned around. She sliced the demon in two automatically, but another took its place, and another and another. Kirara growled and went to protect her mistress, slicing the demons with her massive paws. Sango immediantly grabbed Bankotsu, and put him on Kirara's back. After decapitating a blood greedy demon, she leapt on herself and Kirara tore away from the gauntlet of demons.

Sango would have stayed and helped her friends by using the Hiraikotsu from the air, but the flying serpent demons were now converging on her, mostly because they wanted Bankotsu's shard.

"Kirara, get us away from here, we need to get...Bankotsu to safety."

She had almost said they needed to get the shard to safety.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_**-The Present-**_

The nightmares had come back the last night. They hadn't been there for years. But strangely, that did not makeher as uneasy as Kagome not being at school that day. It wasn't anything new, her "appendicitis" surgery was the new excuse, she was not at home, and Kagome's mother told her that the hospital would not accept visitors to her room.

Liar.

That was the thought that popped into her headas soon as the nervous woman in front of her said it. She peered outside the window as soon as Kagome's mom stopped talking and noticed Sota was standing in front of the shrine building, as if guarding...or hiding something. Suddenly, a blinding light burst out of the building, and disappeared. Sota didn't even turn around to see what had happened.

But it was none of her business.

So she walked to school alone, went to her classes, did the work, went home. Just like always.

Somewhere he's dying right now.

She heard the thought pound her again, that was not part of the "always" routine. She kept telling herself it was ridiculous, if he died in the past, why would she be hearing it just this day? The little imp of persistance pulled on her legs, and she could not rid herself of the thought.

The cave. The man. The visions. The tree.

Those were all part of the puzzle, and she believed she could never fit the pieces.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Its not much, but it's all I submitted for now. I decided to turn this in quickly. It does take time to edit and make this just right. **

**Btw, the next chap is the biggest SanXBan scene.**


	17. Another Announcement

Another Annoucement

Yes I will be continuing the stories. But there's a problem, see when I replaced the last two chapters, you guys didn't get a story alert cause it was replacing a chapter, so im sending this to give you a story alert so you can see that I put up Ch.16. Thanks for all the reviews! 


End file.
